Befriending the two sides of the mirror
by Ark19
Summary: Naegi thinks all Fukawa needs is a friend, Fukawa doesn't get why would anyone want to be her friend, he decides to take a chance to speak with Fukawa and ends up seeing her other self. Will Naegi end up as Fukawa friend, or what will end up happening for both of them? Naekawa shipping (Naegi/Fukawa)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I like this couple and thought, why not? If you hate it don't read, simple as that, for the rest, well hope you like it if don't well I tried xD**

 **Chapter 1: The word that starts with C**

He didn't really knew when it started, but it probably all began on the day he spoke to Touko Fukawa, he remembered the words they had spoken to each other on the first day:

"N-not that you'll remember my n-name anyway, but... I'm T-Touko... Touko Fukawa."

From that moment on, Naegi Makoto, the lucky student had decided he would try to become friend of Fukawa.

He just wanted her to stop being alone, to have a friend, that she could finally be one of the group, he just hoped for her to stop being so scared of everyone.

Togami and Fujisaki were exceptions to that, though Togami wouldn't even look at her, and Fujisaki was someone no one could really come to hate, after the first time Fukawa and he spoke he noticed she seemed distant in her delusions, he could wait though he felt it would be bad to interrupt her delusions unless it was necessary. He had become able of understanding that part of her, still was much to learn from her.

Life in the school wasn't boring, but still he had decided to try to speak more with Fukawa, he decided that since the class was over and everyone seemed focused on leaving and rest for the day to their own rooms he could use the chance to speak with Fukawa, maybe if the two of them were alone she would be more open.

He approached to Fukawa desk while she was closing her notebook before readying herself to go out.

"Did you come h-here to yell at me? My whole life is one u-unpleasant experience after another...!"

Naegi wasn't expecting that reaction from Fukawa, he couldn't avoid gasping and nodding as a signal to apologize  
"Sorry! I just… wanted to speak with you"

At this Fukawa started looking all around, she couldn't believe Naegi was speaking to her, well more like anyone would try, she started to look all around ignoring the apologizing Naegi, she was looking for his buddies, surely they were there to mock her, to tell her all of that had been a joke to mock her, yet no one was around them in the now empty classroom, everyone had gotten out already leaving the two of them alone.

She couldn't believe the fact that anyone would like to stay with her in the same room, class didn't counted as all of them were forced to be in the same room. But the fact Naegi had decided to stay willingly was surprising to say the least, she couldn't believe it was true.

Her head decided it had to be a trick, Naegi was still looking to the floor hoping for forgiveness, she decided she would see if this was a joke of any kind.

"Why? N-no one likes me…Why f-fake it?" Naegi was surprised when Fukawa spoke, so he took it as a sign maybe she was speaking to him, and not just rambling. "I thought you would like to chat… have a friend you know?" At this Fukawa let out a lewd smile entering her delusions, Naegi decided he would wait till she was done with them.

" _Why? Why does he believes I need a friend? I'm perfectly fine by myself with Togami Sama…Yeah just me…Fujisaki could count as a friend… but we don't really chat either that often… a friend…. friends becomes lovers with time, just like in the romances, is the twerp in love with me! No, why would he want me?! I'm ugly, plus everyone just mocks me, why would he wants to be friends? Is this a joke to torture me?! Why?!"_

Naegi noticed Fukawa suddenly seemed stressed so he put a hand on her arm to catch her attention. "Fukawa, are you okay? Do you need something?" The sudden touch had the desired effect to take Fukawa out of her delusion and to breath, yet it had another effect Naegi hadn't thought, Fukawa mind raced at the action.

" _Why did he touched me?! No one even looks at filthy me… Why touch me at all when they can't even stand seeing me?! The twerp must totally be head over heels for me to even try! This is just like a bad romance in which the guy is trying to get near with the excuse of help to later admit he likes the girl!"_

In her delusions again Naegi just stood there seeing her now from stressed to have a lewd smile, this time no stress seemed to be on her face, her eyes had a distinctive shine while thinking in her delusions, Naegi couldn't avoid to let out a soothing smile while sighing, only one word came to his mind while looking at Fukawa, a simple word, one he couldn't really hold as he saw the passion of the writer mind while in her delusions:  
"Cute…"

He really didn't got why he said that word for the plum haired girl, he just felt it truth and let it out, Naegi was a bad liar, and he knew it himself, he really couldn't avoid always expressing the truth. What he failed to notice was the reaction of Fukawa at the word.

Fukawa body tensed as her heart seemed to race at no reason at all, her muscles were tensing and her mind went overdrive thinking of why would he even say that, why if it wasn't a joke, could he be a world class actor? No, he had entered through luck to the school, so how could he say that word without biting his tongue having called her cute.

" _Cute…He called me "Cute"…..Why?! Why call cute to ugly me?! Why is it affecting me this way?! Is just like in a bad romance when the guys say he loves her and she suddenly starts feeling dizzy, why?! What is he doing to me?! And why my heart won't stop racing?! No one has never made me feel this way with the truth of insults… why?! What's happening?!"_

Without notice at all Fukawa just fainted in her desk, Naegi got worried she was sick or something that caused her to faint without suspecting it has been his words that had caused the collapse of Fukawa. As he approached and looked at Fukawa she suddenly opened her eyes, though there was something feral in there, her teeth seemed sharp and… did her tongue was long? Before Naegi could ask anything to her, a pair of scissors was dangerously close to his neck.

Genocider Shou, she had awoken when Fukawa had fainted, she normally was ready for when she was coming out, but this was different, no blood around to trigger her weak counterpart hemophobia, no mob of people bothering her, no one with a scary mask that had made her faint, just Naegi in front of her, now afraid of the scissors near his neck, she didn't understood what happened, but of course she was going to get some answers willingly or not he was going to speak.

"You know, is easier to kill than try not to, so how about you tell me what you did to my weak self?"

Naegi was confused, he had never heard of Fukawa having a second personality, but not like he had many options, the scissors had never left their position near his neck, it wouldn't be hard for her, but he really didn't knew what he had done.

"I don't know…I wanted to chat with her, then she started having delusions and I… called her cute…" 

Without a warning she felt tense, she had been called cute. That was a first, she had been called a homicidal serial killer, a monster, something that shouldn't exist, she had been called a witch, ugly, and all the things they had also said to her weak part… calling her "Cute" was totally new. She retired the scissors from Naegi, not without making a quick snip at his hair, a little strand ended up in her hand, no one would really notice the little cut, not even Naegi would be able to tell someone had taken a bit of his hair had he not been in front of her.

Without warning she put one of the scissors in Naegi pocket of his hoodie. He was surprised Fukawa second personality was a total opposite, she was fierce to say the least, acted with no shame at all, he didn't understood it all while he was trying to understand what happened she heard the decided voice of Fukawa different personality.

"Call me Shou" Without warning she did a little cut at Naegi cheek, before he could even exclaim anything at the sudden cut Shou had licked the super small wound closing it. "Take care; I will be looking for those scissors, so take care of them." She left walking out of the classroom with a security Naegi could clearly understand that wasn't Fukawa.

While Genocider was walking she couldn't avoid looking at the strand of hair in her hand and let out a sigh

" _Naegi…do you really meant those words_ …" 

Had Naegi knew that on that same day Togami had hurt Fukawa so deeply with his insults, he had crossed the border, she would have killed him on the spot had she been on place, of course she had run away before she could do something. And now, all of the sudden Naegi tries to be a friend to them, and he spells the word with the letter C on it… a word with no malice in it.

She remembered how he looked while answering; it was obvious he couldn't lie to save his own life, well in truth he didn't lie at her. Why Naegi wanted to be their friend? It didn't made sense at all, she only licked her own teeth, savoring the cut she had done on his cheek with impressive ability, no one would be able to see it, nor Naegi would be able to see it after she had licked the small wound, call it being a professional, she didn't want anyone asking questions of how suddenly he had a cut on his cheek.

"He would surely try to lie though…" She acted surprised, why had she said that, is not like she had hopes on Naegi, they weren't friends right? She had just cut him on his cheek and licked the blood, of course he wouldn't be their friend now, he would surely tell everyone how she had attacked him.

" _Sorry Fukawa, I screwed up with the only guy who didn't hated us… guess we still got Fujisaki."_

Tomorrow would be another day, so tomorrow she would know what would happen. She went to her room and closed her eyes, waiting for the weak Fukawa to take control again

As soon as she had woken up she felt the taste of blood in her tongue she felt like puking but suddenly she took notice of something, no pain anywhere, that horrible part of her called Genocider Shou didn't killed Naegi, or anyone for that matter, also she noticed the strand of hair in her hand, it was of Naegi, what happened when she fainted?

In his own room Naegi checked his cheek on the bathroom, no mark of the cut at all, as if it didn't happen, yet, he was holding the scissors from Shou in his hand and rembered her words:  
 _"I will be looking for those scissors, so take care of them…"_

He felt confused, for one, he still wanted to be friends with Fukawa, now more than ever only imagining what she suffered from having that second personality, he wouldn't tell anyone on the class, most didn't cared for Fukawa, but if they knew of that side of her they would probably run away from her in sight. He would be Fukawa friend.

He felt more confused though at the last part, Shou. The sudden act of her to lick his cheek, it had been so wrong, yet, he would be lying to himself if he didn't said he had liked it, just a bit, but like it nonetheless. "This is so confusing" Naegi let himself be absorbed in his bed and take a nap as it was early.

Not sure himself of how much time he had been taking a nap Naegi woke up wobbly at the sound of knocks on his door. Erratic knocks and weakly, as if whoever was knocking was thinking if it was a good idea. He said he was going, he opened the door to his surprise the one who made those knocks was Fukawa.

"C-Can we C-Chat?" Naegi smiled as always, the doubts of the past faded as he let Fukawa in, his room was to say the least, average. Nothing really standing out, except maybe a sword that had been a gift from Maizono, saying his room was way too boring.

Fukawa mind was racing with doubts, she had entered a boy room, a whole new unexplored territory in the past, now that she looked inside, she had to admit it wasn't that outstanding. Still she had to ask Naegi what did he wanted to hide her secret, how much it would cost him to be silent about it. Naegi guided her near a coffee table, she just sat while he brought her a cup of water.

She eyed the cup, looking for signs that it had been poisoned, Naegi noticed her discomfort and spoke soothingly.

"Is not poisoned or anything, we can switch cups if you want" She eyed him suspiciously, that was what someone who poisoned cups would say… but this was Naegi, the chance he had poison was as much as to someone calling her cute… she glady kept her cup.

Once Naegi had drinked from his cup she doubted, but still drank from it, she hoped that if it had poisoned the awkwardness of the moment would fade forever.

Sadly the cup wasn't poisoned, so she would have to deal with this. "I K-know…you met her" Naegi acted as if he didn't knew at all. "Who? I didn't met anyone when you fainted… I took you to the nurse to rest and she took you to your room…" Sweating bullets she recalled how a bad liar he was. "D-Did she hurt you?" he sighed, it was obvious he wasn't going to lie; he was simply bad at it. "A cut in my cheek, really small one you can't see it" He threw his smile, that smile full of optimism and that tried to say that all was fine.

"H-how much is going to cost me for you to keep quiet?" Naegi eyes shot open, he didn't expected that. "J-just tell me! I will give you anything so you don't say it to anyone…" Naegi saw his chance and took it. "Be my friend then." He smiled with optimism, hoping she would accept, he didn't really liked this, but if this would allow him to be friends with Fukawa it would be fine, he wasn't planning to tell anyone really.

Fukawa was silent with her eyes open totally behind her glasses, Naegi had just asked her to be friends, she didn't understood, why was Naegi interested in being friends with her, why wasn't he scared of what had happened, did he actually cared for her? No, that would be impossible, who would care for her weak and ugly self.

"I-If that is what you want, but why you want to be m-my friend?" Naegi sighed and smiled as he spoke "Because I care about you, I often think that you need a friend, would you let me be your friend Fukawa?"

Delusions rushed to her mind, scenarios of Naegi speaking romantic words of a novel, why him she didn't knew, but that void Togami had left had been filled with Naegi kind words, she was making a nice smile while speaking. "If you're okay with th-that, I don't mind if you... think about m-me" Naegi cheeks had slight rose tint at Fukawa last words.

She decided all that could been said had been said and proceeded to go out of his room, Naegi just stayed like a statue repeating Fukawa words in his mind and seeing that cute smile:  
 _"If you're okay with th-that, I don't mind if you... think about m-me…"_ He saw his nightstand as Fukawa left, the pair of scissors was still there, he had forgotten to ask Fukawa about Shou.

Fukawa felt tired, but she felt a little knot on her stomach, she was having a silly smile in her face, she couldn't control the smile and she actually felt it was going to hurt her to smile so much. She had a friend, a real one.

The next morning the day looked promising for the students at Hope Peak Academy, while everyone was walking for breakfast, some people noticed something strange, Togami was walking, and no one was behind him, the normally huge presence of Fukawa walking behind Togami had dissipated. Togami actually liked the feeling, had he knew shouting at her would have gotten her away he would have done it sooner.

Leon was waving a hello to Naegi when he noticed Fukawa behind Naegi, she was wearing the expression she hold it when she spoke about Togami, but this was different, she seemed to steadily get closer, he really never expected Fukawa to change from Togami to someone else, she had always spoke so mucho of him to everyone it was just weird seeing her following Naegi now.

He approached Naegi and got him close to him and spoke "Seems you got an admirer luckster" as he went to the road for breakfast, Naegi looked behind and saw Fukawa smiling that smile she used to make to Togami all the time, he took it as nothing while he smiled to her and kept walking, he had no idea what he caused, nor what would happen for yesterday acts.

 **Well hope it was to your liking everyone, reviews, criticism, flames, anything at all is welcome here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for passing by again, I would like to thank those who gave comments about the story, I will try my best to keep it up and to correct those mistakes I made, if Fukawa seems a bit OOC I shall apologize to those who it might bother, but it work for this story, it will not be that different from the Fukawa we know, so once again thanks to Luckenhaft, Ph1n41, and Panda-Chan1358 for your reviews and support, and let's keep it up shall we?**

 **Chapter 2: Asking and lending a book**

As the sound of an alarm clock sounded Touko Fukawa woke up from her bed, in her nightstand her notebook could be seen, contrary to what some people thought from Fukawa always following Tagami, the writer was quite a busy person, as she was serialized she often wrote new ideas for her books, the other time she had she was studying for the classes as she didn't wish to fall back at all, not that she would, smart was a word that could be applied to her if she were to allow it.

The bits of time she had free of course she would dedicate to follow Togami, though free time meant cutting time on other activities, such as bathing or socializing with others, she could skips some foods if it was to follow Togami, but as of yesterday, that routine had changed for her; not only she had stopped to follow Togami, but she actually ended up becoming Naegi's friend.

" _Friend…feels kind of weird to think of it, F, R, I, E, N, D…. you can actually spell "End" with those letters."_ Fukawa felt still weird at the fact Naegi price to keep silent was for them to be acquaintances, it was weird, none the less after that lots of indecent ideas flowed to her mind that night, each of them ended up being written on her notebook, she liked the new material she had obtained yesterday.

Fukawa morning routine was easy, change to clothes for a day, breakfast, follow Togami to classroom. An easy routine, after all why did she need it a shower, no one was going to pay attention to her, the grease of her hair actually kept her braids on place, the only thing she put attention to clean were her glasses, and only because she need it those to be able to write.

Her hands weren't girly at all, they weren't soft as of the other girls, calluses in her hands as a result of the intensive time writing her ideas and turning them into a novel. She liked the feel of her hands, as in a way it was a reminder that there was something she was good at. Something that had made her able to enter a school as prestigious as Hope Peak Academy, she liked the school, maybe not the people, but the school definitely.

Maybe it was because in a school there weren't many people as outside, or the fact that on this school there weren't that many people to begin with. Still Fukawa morning today seemed to be a bit more on thought that she could feel herself, for a first time she decided it wouldn't be a bad idea to take a shower on the morning as she had more than enough time.

What brought the change to the routine, she couldn't really put a finger on it, and she just thought it would be better to shower today morning. While in the shower she took care for her hair, she didn't really had troubles with it, but once again she just felt like it would be a good idea to take a bit more care of it today.

" _Nothing bad in taking a bit more care today, I had to take a shower already, could have waited for later… but I just feel like there is nothing bad doing it early today."_ Fukawa got out of the shower feeling fresh, she didn't really understood what was going on that morning, it was as if suddenly things looked brighter, she felt the same though she looked herself on a mirror while doing her braids.

" _Things look brighter, but I feel the same, I'm sure no one would smile me, yesterday probably ended up being a joke, everyone will start to make fun of me…"_ As she ended up finishing her braid her face was one of someone who doubts what will happen in the day. _"Might as well go on with it…"_ As she got dressed in her usual clothes she opened the door waiting for all the other to say yesterday was a joke.

Fukawa was surprised, no one outside in her door, of course people were walking in the corridors for breakfast, but no one was looking her way to make fun, maybe, maybe yesterday had indeed happened, something true had happened, no jokes or a mockery, yesterday had happened.

" _If yesterday was real…then I actually got a…friend"_ Fukawa started walking in the corridor by the walls trying to be out of sight of the others and ended up spotting Naegi, she started to follow him, she was making the smile she would often have when following Togami, she didn't thought she would feel like smiling to someone else the way she was doing it now.

" _Well, my…friend is there, I should follow him to say hi"_ As she advanced closer, she saw Leon near Naegi, for a moment she tensed _"Should have thought so… any moment now they will shout it was a joke to make fun of me…Shouldn't have trusted him"_ She noticed then Naegi alone smiling to her, Leon was making his way to the cafeteria for breakfast, no shouting or victory remarks of a joke. She smiled to Naegi who after acknowledging the smile kept walking for breakfast.

A note that should be said about the cafeteria was the fact that after a little accident involving a motorcycle and tables used as ramps, the tables had been changed until further notice. The tables were now round tables which allowed seeing everyone. Fukawa had come to like the table's concept as it allowed her to have her own little place to eat alone.

As she went to her usual table to have a little breakfast she got surprised as to seeing Naegi sitting in front of her on the table. No one, not even by accident had sat near her on the cafeteria; class didn't count as sitting together as they had no option. Someone willingly coming to sit with her was new. _  
"Why is she coming here? Did he lose something?"_ Even though her thoughts were like that, Fukawa couldn't avoid smiling at seeing Naegi sit on her table.

"Hello Fukawa, I thought that I could come to sit with you, if you don't mind of course" Naegi had suddenly turned a bit shy in the last part, Fukawa just kept smiling as indecent ideas came flowing to her head, oh she was going to make a great novel with all that was flowing in her head, she hadn't got such a flow of ideas in a while, and even then not with the amount that was coming now.

Naegi could only see the smiling Fukawa in her delusions _"I often wonder, how much stuff is going through your head, like what ideas come to you, what inspiration is flowing while you are like that"_ Naegi just smiled as he ate breakfast while Fukawa was still in her own head. The moment was nice, even if in silence it was a good moment of just them in the table sharing the moment of silence. Though silence is not eternal, and so Naegi broke it "Fukawa, I was wondering if you would let me read the novel you wrote" Fukawa mind went into a standstill, hitting the brakes of the train of inspiration was never good as it often left her in a loss of words for a moment.

"W-What?" _"Guess I interrupted her, I will ask again"_ Naegi thought while smiling at the fact he found cute how Fukawa mind worked, "I was hoping you would let me read your novel" he let out that characteristically smile that defined his optimism, Fukawa was in a standstill, not because of the flow of information, but on the question.

" _Is a book of romance… more suited to girls, why would a guy want to read it? Is… he trying to read it to make fun of me? Why would he want to read it, can I even ask him that? We just became friends…"_ As if by reading her thoughts Naegi answered the unspoken question "I was hoping to read it since I want to know more of you, so I thought it would be good reading the book you wrote" Smiling to her that was his answer.

Fukawa looked at that smiling face, that smile that hold no malice in it, no hidden meaning, it was a truthful smile that showed he hold no secrets _"How come you can always smile like that, you don't do better than I do around…you barely keep up with the classes, studies are not your strength, so…. How come you can always be happy even when things don't work for you?"_

Silence had immersed the table, but this was a different silence, almost omnious as if something big was going to happen, before Naegi could ask Fukawa if she was okay when she answered "Y-You can read it…"  
Naegi smile grew wide "Thanks Fukawa! It means a lot" Before he could keep on going Fukawa spoke again "But…I want you to…read it with me" _"Oh no, what did I said! Not with me as together! But rather as in the library the two of us!"_ Fukawa seemed to go mayhem for a second, though Naegi had understood what she meant, "So I can read it if we are in the library right?" Fukawa went to a standstill on her head again.

A bell sounded indicating there were 5 minutes for classes, Naegi stood and saw Fukawa in that moment, even if she was smiling, a smile that she hadn't decided on make, it was just on her face a smile of relief. _"Well, at least I know you are okay with me reading it"_ Naegi was making his way out of the cafeteria when Fukawa seemed to sneeze loudly,

As Naegi looked to check on her he noticed the same feral eyes of yesterday. As if on cue she got close to him quickly and put an arm around him. He tensed a bit but not as much at the lack of scissors in his neck, he didn't saw when she got scissors on her hands. _"From where is she getting this out?"_

"So if it isn't Naegi, good morning, is morning right?" As Shou looked at the window she just nodded in acceptance "Yeah, good morning Naegi, what do you say we ditch classes and get out for a while, just you and me" The smile on her face had him questioning him what would she do if he were to answer no.

"Are you sure? I mean the class is kind of important" Naegi had actually avoided classes before, on one occasion with Mondo because he need it help with his motorcycle, and the other with Hagakure as he insisted he had seen on his crystal ball that a misfortune would happen on that class, and so it happened, a surprise exam had appeared that day _"Well not that important…."_

Shou laughed loudly at Naegi try to distract her "Kyehaha! I know I don't look the type, but I hate school… wait no, I totally look the type kyehaha!" As she laughed Naegi was totally convinced Fukawa and Shou didn't had anything in common. _"One person, yet two sides totally different…"_ Before Naegi could keep on thinking; Shou made step outside taking him together with his arm coiled with hers.

"Come on it will be fun to be outside, nothings more exciting than breaking the rules" As they were walking outside he noticed they weren't really going out of the school, just outside to the trees near it. She let herself fall in the floor, but thanks to her arm being coiled to Naegi he fell too, almost landing on the scissors of Shou. _"Seriously, how can she have this around?"_

"Kyehaha, boys always get near my scissors" as she laughed at her inner joke Naegi just stood looking at the leafs of the tree, trying to understand what was going on, he sighed and asked to the air, not meaning to get an answer "Do you mind hanging with me?" To his surprise he felt how Shou moved to the side looking at his eyes she had a questioning expression _"Oh, I'm in trouble aren't I? Geez didn't thought my end would come at the hands of Fukawa, thought it would be something like an accident, maybe something falling over me, not by Fukawa"_

"Huh? Hey, if you don't mind hanging out with me, why would I mind hanging out with you?" That made… an unreasonable amount of sense, he didn't minded following her outside, though the scissors and the coiling of her arm in his kind of helped to that but, he didn't really minded hanging with Shou. _"Why?..."_ Before he could keep on thinking she poked him with the scissors in his cheek, it brought his attention to her smiling face.

"Come on, do it again." Naegi didn't understood what she meant, he looked puzzled, she didn't had to be a genius to understand he didn't got what she asked. "What you did yesterday, say it again."

" _What did I said yesterday? I just told her what happened to Fukawa and… calling her cute? She wants me to call her cute?"_ Before he could be sure it was that she poked with the scissors again. "If you don't want for the next one to be a cut, I would act faster" The smile never left her face, she seemed to enjoy the whole thing.

"You… want me to call you cute?" There it was, she could feel the tingly sensation of being called something that wasn't an insult, oh she was surely going to like to speak with Naegi if the feeling was staying. "Good job, have a reward" Naegi couldn't ask as she made a cut on his cheek again to licked it as fast as she made it.

"Well that was great Naegi, I need to check something, try not to fall on any scissors next time we chat kyehahaha" 

That laugh was something else entirely for Naegi, he placed his hand on the place where the cut had been made, no feeling at all, as if she hadn't cut him _"Is scary, she could make me bleed without me noticing anything, she sure knows how to use those scissors"_ Naegi stood still under the tree, trying to make order of what happened, also…. Why did she cut him if he had actually told her what she wanted?!

Genocider was making her way to her bedroom, she had enjoyed Naegi company, it was weird, it was the first time she had a boy that she didn't wanted to kill, it was weird, even if he hadn't called her cute, she felt tingly when she coiled her arm around his, of course it had been mean to be as a way so he didn't run, she would have cut him with the scissors at any try to run away.

" _Did he minded being with me? Nah who would mind being together with the incredible Genocider Shou, I'm a celebrity after all, I have appeared a few times on the newspaper on the crime section. I didn't mind him being with me, I wonder if I made him feel that, oh well, let's make a business stop."_

Genocider had stopped in front of the bedroom of Naegi, she used her scissors to pick the lock and enter the room, she only wanted to check on something _"Let's see if you actually took care of them…"_ There in the nightstand she saw the scissors, clean and shiny, they weren't like that at all when she gave them to him..

"So you actually took care of them eh… you are a weird one Makoto Naegi" She got out of the room not noticing a surprised Naegi in the hallway looking at her while she made her way out. She just went to her room and rested, Fukawa would be back soon.

While she was resting it didn't took long for Fukawa to take place, she took a book from her own shelf in the room, it was a special book few would call it, for Fukawa this book was the novel she wrote, she would take it to Naegi, she would only allow him to read it if both were on the library to read it. The idea of her and Naegi reading it in the library brought a nice feeling to her, a feeling she deny. 

" _I was hurt once… I'm not going to let myself be hurt again, I shall accept him being my friend… but I will not let anything else happens…why my mouth taste like blood!?"_ As Fukawa went to the bathroom to wash her mouth quickly and let the horrible taste of blood get out, Naegi was requesting to the janitor if he could change the lock of his door as it had busted for unknown reasons.

Naegi didn't really knew if he was making Fukawa trust him, but at least she had accepted letting him read the novel with her in the library, the idea had him hoping to see her soon to start reading it, he was wondering something to himself _"Will I see Fukawa or Shou?"_ He felt lucky, until the janitor told him he hadn't a replacement so he would have to hold with the busted door knob for a while.

" _So far being the lucky one"_ Naegi had no way of knowing that Fukawa was also hoping in her own way to lend him that novel and maybe just end the whole mess she was feeling, she didn't really got what had happened today, not only she didn't remembered what happened after sneezing, but the whole time she couldn't avoid the smile on her face.

 **Well I think there is room for improvement but, hope you like it, be sure it wasn't a one shot, and well, let's hope I can get better at this, thank you very much for reading and reviewing everyone, I really appreciate the support**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys it took me so long to update, this is just a little chapter so you know I'm alive, I would like to thank all of you who read this story and who review it, I would like to thank TheCrampReturns, for his help to edit this chapter, thank you everyone, hope you enjoy this little chapter, soon I will be back with the usual 3k words chapter.**

Chapter 3: Time In the Library

As Naegi was on his way to the library after leaving his door closed (or as closed as possible considering the broken door knob), his thoughts turned to Fukawa's novel. He hadn't really heard much of it, beyond its huge success and how it changed so many views of those who read it. A novel that had that much influence was surely something great.  
"I can only imagine how good it is," he muttered to himself. "I probably wouldn't be able to write something like that, it just proves how…" He sighed "How great she is…"

Naegi didn't understood himself at that moment. Thinking of Fukawa brought him a smile. but also a ton of questions the so-called-lucky student couldn't quite answer. It only figured, he supposed, as no one seemed to really understand the great mind that was Fukawa.

As Naegi made his way through the hallway, he hadn't realized that Fukawa seemed to be going in the same direction. To the outside observer, it seemed like she was as casual as could be, but in truth, it was more like she was stalking him. She couldn't help herself; something about Naegi made her feel weird whenever she thought about him.

"Why…" she asked to herself, "What did you do to me? How come you are still kind to me? What do you gain from all this Naegi?" Fukawa couldn't avoid the insecurities running around inside her. Naegi might be kind but she couldn't just open herself up to him. She had been hurt so much in her life; she felt she wasn't really worth the kindness of anyone. Though she knew she should probably know better, kindness would always seem like a trap to her. Always false.

Fukawa put her hands together, holding the book to her chest and feeling the calluses that resulted from many hours of dedicated writing. It was surprisingly soothing to her, even if her hands weren't smooth and soft to the touch. They were a reminder that she was good at something. She kept on her road to the library behind Naegi.

The library of Hope Peak Academy was often devoid of people, Fukawa and Naegi being among the few consistent exceptions. Even then, they usually kept to themselves as they passed at different times. This was probably the first occasion both of them were in the library at the same time, though Naegi had no way of knowing it as he was still remarkably ignorant of the girl following him.

Naegi looked at a chair near the table, not far from the couch in the library; he would often sit on this spot to read in comfortable peace and silence. Fukawa, meanwhile, would often be in the corner of the library behind bookshelves so no one could bother her. As Naegi sat down he heard the sound of another chair near and finally saw Fukawa sitting on the opposite end of the table.

Before Naegi could say anything he heard a "thump" as Fukawa left the book on the table.

"You c-can read it while I'm h-here…" she said, "When it's t-time to go I will let you know."

Before Naegi could agree she stood up and seemed to go for another book, he took the book that lay on the table and started to read it….

"'Where the Sea Meets the Breeze', by Touko Fukawa…." Naegi said as he started reading aloud.

As Fukawa was reading another book to get a rest from writing she couldn't help eyeing Naegi from time to time look at his reaction while reading the book. She was sure he would reject the idea of reading the book entirely, that he would get tired of it and tell her how horrible it was, that it was a waste of paper… yet…. He seemed totally entranced in it.

Naegi's face showed true interest, a true liking for the book. This was particularly surprising, as she didn't expect a boy to get so wrapped up in a romance. As Naegi was becoming more and more of a mystery she couldn't keep up her front, and ended up putting her book down. She just stood there, watching Naegi read the book intently.

He was nothing like Togami, but… he had a charm to him. Fukawa quite couldn't put it in words, which was a new feeling for her. But Naegi was something different, he wasn't handsome or really manly, yet he kept her attention. A phrase came to mind, one she had read long ago but couldn't quite remember the phrase entirely.

"Attention… character…" she muttered to herself, "Gah! Can't really remember it, it was so long ago…how can you keep my attention and be such a distraction at the same time?"

Naegi was too into the book to notice its author staring at him.

'Fukawa definitely has a way with words.' He thought. 'She expresses so many things. She's so talented. How come no one seems to want to get close to her? If they took the time, they would totally see how great she is…" Naegi kept on reading while Fukawa was still trying to understand the strange animal in front of her.

"Hello!" came a soft voice they both knew, breaking the silence in the library. It was no secret that Fujisaki Chihiro passed through the library from time to time. As he approached they saw the scene of Naegi reading and Fukawa staring at him.

"Guess I came in a bad moment" they muttered. After analyzing she decided to simply wave them a good bye without much further ado. "Sorry for interrupting your date guys" Fujisaki left, smiling a bit.

Almost immediately, Fukawa had totally lost all the color on her face as she felt energy leaving her. Fujisaki had thought they were having a date.

"WHAT!? W-we are not on a d-d-date! He is just reading and I'm just...observing!" she shouted, before turning to Naegi.

"There is nothing that could mark this as a date, right?! What did Fujisaki see that could give him that idea?!" As Fukawa was on the verge of exploding, Naegi could do nothing but hold the book closer to his face, attempting to shield its cherry redness from the girl's view.

 **.Things seems to be going well don't them?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm back! Hello everyone, my keyboard had a lots of problems so I had to have it fixed, now I'm back! Today chapter will be a bit short! But know that things will keep going on! Enjoy everyone, and thanks for still reading this! Also I apologize today chapter will be a bit shorter, but you will see more tomorrow! I also want to thank everyone who reviewed and read this! thank you all!**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Genocider confusion.**_

As Fukawa brain got on a collapse from Fujisaki comment and Naegi was simply holding the book closer to his face to avoid her from seeing the redness on his face. Fukawa couldn't hold the train of thoughts caused by Fujisaki thinking they were on a date, she just ended up slumping on her chair soon, at the sound of Fukawa just stopping and falling on the chair Naegi got ready to ask if she was okay.

There was no need though. –"I'm okay, no need to ask Naegi, what you got there?" Shou . She pointed at the book. –"Oh is the book you...Fukawa wrote?" Shou lifted an eyebrow at that. –"Isn't that a book for girls? I never thought you would be the one to read those kind of books." Naegi actually got a bit red before answering. –"I think this will help me know Fukawa better."

Genocider Shou had heard lots of stuff in her life, insults, last moment threats, bribes in exchange of their lives, never had he heard someone actually interested in knowing her other part. –"Oh, so you want to know more about my weak side? Guess it makes sense you read that then." For a moment she seemed to be in thought in the eyes of Naegi so he couldn't avoid speaking his mind. –"I also want to know you better; I mean you are also a part of Fukawa."

That phrase broke her line of thinking, she was a part of Fukawa, Naegi actually wanted to also know her, not deny her existence, her weak side would often deny she existed, thinking that if she ignored her it wouldn't be there. This was something totally new, unexplored territory.

–"What you want to know then?" She smiled, maybe a bit more than Naegi would have liked as he saw the sharp teeth's of Shou. His mind was in blank, he didn't knew what to ask right there in the moment, he didn't want to look like a fool, so he just answered something fast. –"Do you always hold scissors with you?" Fool question of course she did, he felt bad for a second. Though if Shou thought that she didn't showed instead she laughed.

–"Kyehahaha, straight to the point, like my scissors, yeah I hold them with me all the time, otherwise who will do this?" Before Naegi could ask what he felt the little scratch on his cheek, on cue she got closer to him and licked the miniscule wound. –"Nothing beats your reaction Naegi"

He wasn't sure of what she meant –"You got a bit red on the face, did you liked that?" Now he wished he could just disappear. –"Is just it surprises me how you… how come you can use those scissors so fast?"

Shou opened her hands, the hands of Fukawa had calluses on them showing how she holds the pen, but he also noticed how she was moving her fingers, she seemed to be pretty dexterous. –"If you get the idea, I'm pretty dexterous with my hands, so I can move them fast."

She was liking this, the little question and answer game of Naegi, no one had ever asked her stuff related to her, it was something new, and she was enjoying it, truth be told it was also weird she didn't felt like cutting Naegi.

–"You know, is weird Naegi, I often cut boys, but when I see you I don't feel like doing it…are you a girl by chance?" She seemed to focus her eyes on Naegi chest trying to look for a little bump or anything that might betray his gender. Naegi just got red before answering –"No! I'm a boy" Without a chance to react Shou got her hand on Naegi chest exploring it.

–"Nope nothing, you are a flat as a plank, guess you are telling me the truth." Naegi got red and felt that when Shou appeared it was as if he changed places with Fukawa, instead of her being shy and nervous around him, now it was him who was nervous and shy at the straightforwardness of Genocider Shou.

"Mmm he is surely different, well I guess I will take a leave, I feel like resting and thinking about this." her thoughts were in order, but she felt like doing something before leaving. –"Hey Naegi, catch!" she threw her scissors to him. Naegi was surprised but he was able to catch them without actually cutting himself.

–"I know the whole, you can't run with scissors, but no one said anything about throwing them kyehahaha, take care Naegi see you later." As Shou left the library he noticed he had two things with him, the book of Fukawa that she hadn't taken back since Shou had taken her place and left, and her scissors… didn't he already had a pair of them in his room?

Shou was walking through the hallways in direction to the room of Fukawa. "Man you are so weird Naegi… you actually care of Fukawa, you actually care about me…are you as crazy as me, or what are you trying to do. You are the weirdest thing ever."

She decided to pay a little visit to Naegi room again, she took the scissors from the nightstand this time, Naegi didn't need to have a pair of scissors in his room, with just one it was enough.

–"I'm taking this…man you sure cleaned them" she was impressed at the fact he had cleaned them, why care so much of something that wasn't even yours? Naegi was something new to her, but that something new was nice.

 _ **Well I hope you liked this short chapter, get ready for more tomorrow! Thank you all!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we go again! Thanks for reading everyone! Im glad it seems you guys actually enjoy reading this, be out of curiosity or that you like it, thanks, now on with the story!**_

 _ **Chapter 5: How come you can say it?  
**_ Naegi was still in the library reading the book of Fukawa, the longer he read it the more entranced he got in the book, Fukawa truly had a way with words, and it made Naegi feel incredible, he was liking to know more about Fukawa, not that he didn't like Shou… the last thoughts made Naegi close the book, not before he placed a bookmark on the page he was.

Why was Naegi interested in Shou too? _"All this started when I asked Fukawa to be my friend… and now I have been able to chat with her, even if little, she has spoken with me at least. And I also got the chance to see this new side of her; I feel there is a lot more to Fukawa and Shou…"_

Fukawa found herself in her room, noticing two things, the pair of clean scissors in the nightstand, and the fact she lacked her book. Had she taken control again? Her thoughts made a simple question that carried weight in it _"Is Naegi fine?"_ she had a questioning look on her face, was she worried?

Why would she worry? Didn't this mean no one else would know of her secret, didn't she wanted that no one knew her secret… but not like that _"Is he fine…is my friend fine?"_ Friend, such a simple word, yet it is a title that we give to others, and it can hold such a value that is not measurable by normal means, to Fukawa the concept was alien, she was just learning it.

" _Naegi…you are my friend right? So… it wouldn't be weird to check on him"_ Fukawa started to walk to Naegi room, at the sign of the lock being broken she got to fear the worst, when she opened the door and see the room clean without any sign of violence she breathed again, but she got scared thinking maybe the deed had happened in the library.

She didn't need to check as from the opened door Naegi was coming right inside when he saw Fukawa, he noticed her eyes looked surprised at being caught in his room, but there was something there, a faint glint, was she happy? –"Hey Fukawa, are you okay?" Fukawa tried to speak and got her tongue tied.

–"Are…you okay? I saw the lock…broken…so I thought something had hap-happened to you…" Even though she seemed to be still a bit tongue tied the idea was clear.

She had been worried about him _"Fukawa was worried about me? She actually thought something had happened?"_ –"Hey I'm okay Fukawa nothing happened" at this Naegi just let his smile go and Fukawa relaxed at the fact Naegi was fine, she had been worried about her friend.

–"I'm glad, I would be a bad fri-friend if I didn't check if you were okay." Fukawa was about to ask for her book when Naegi put it in front of him. –"Sorry Fukawa, when you left I kind of kept on reading, I'm sorry, you told me I could only read it with you."

Lots of people used to say sorry to Fukawa about many things, but those sorry were never meant to be to apologize, rather as mocking, but this time the sorry was to apologize, it felt weird, yet it felt nice, it had a really mixed effect on Fukawa –"Is o-okay Naegi, at least you brought it back" Fukawa let a weird smile form on her face.

This smile made Naegi feel something weird, something he could only describe as the feeling of actually liking the way Fukawa smiled, he didn't had the extent vocabulary from Fukawa, but he could at least describe it in a way, sadly the thoughts reached his mouth –"You got a nice smile Fukawa".

Cherry redness crept Naegi face at the sound of his own betrayal, his mouth had betrayed him, and fast Fukawa smile ran out of the building and became replaced by the nervous gestures of Fukawa whose mind was going to a thousand miles per hour.

" _How can he say those things with a straight face?! I know this is not a joke…but why!? Why say those things, is it because we are friends?! Why does he think my smile is c…cu-cute?! That word is never used with me…though he has done it before but?! That's not the point! How co-come he can say it with such a face! Is like if he is not lying, he just says it as if it was as natural as to breath!"_

Naegi could only see Fukawa face as her mind raced with all the thoughts on her head, so he spoke with hopes Fukawa could come back to the land of the living. –"Fukawa are you okay?" The sound of Naegi voice actually seemed to bring Fukawa focus back and she just stared intently to Naegi in the quest to find an answer.

–"How co-come you can call me cute? Why do you do it?" Naegi was perplexed, he didn't felt it was weird, well maybe it was embarrassing to admit it as no one thought Fukawa to be someone who could be called cute, but in the eyes of Naegi, Fukawa was amazing and smart, she had her own way of shining in a school full of people with talents, she had her own talent and was great at using it.

–"I…I just think your smile is cute, I don't see why I shouldn't say it" Naegi face flushed to red soon as the last word left his mouth, Fukawa simply couldn't hold on more, she took the book from Naegi –"Thank you Naegi, we can read more to-tomorrow!" She left quickly with the book tightly on her arms to hide her face, had the book been a human it would have crushed at the strength of Fukawa in her nervous escape to hide her red face at Naegi words.

He had just admitted again he thought her smile was cute.

 _ **Well there goes another small one for now everyone, I hope you like it! I shall upload more tomorrow or maybe in a couple of days, but be sure you can expect more! Have a great day and thanks everyone who reads, follows, review or anything, I really appreciate it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who stills read this, sorry for well, pretty much not keeping up with the updates, I had a chance for a work and well, enough of my life! On with this!**

 **Own nothing as always**

 **Chapter 6: The heart of Rust.**

" _ **My heart is made of rust…  
nothing can make it trust…  
rusted and hurt, damaged without repair…  
I can only wait for it to be gone of this world…  
In my thoughts I wonder…why you love this rusted heart.**_

 _ **Damaged without hope, still you dare to trust,  
this heart forever that's left in an endless pit to rust."**_

Touko Fukawa laid with her head on the desk of her room, she had just come back from checking on Naegi to make sure he was okay, she didn't really understood what had taken on her, she had decided to let her mind wander and left herself to write a poem, something little, just to bring her mind to peace, the result had been rather…surprising to say the less.

What was going in her mind, she wasn't sure anymore, Naegi was becoming something in her mind, and this was scary yet appreciated none the less, no one had offered friendship the way Naegi did. Also in her own mind she had started to consider him a _friend_ the term still felt weird on her thoughts, even when she had told him she would be a bad friend if she didn't checked on him.

Since when Naegi became important, when did he became a friend, heck when did they became friends? The more she thought the more she couldn't understand what was going on.

–"When did you enter my thoughts Naegi..." She just sighed throwing a furtive look at the notebook with the poem in it. –"Naegi…you don't know in what you are getting into" She sighed and left her mind wander into the peaceful calm of sleep. Not without repeating a single word –"Cute… he thinks I'm cute…"

Naegi on his side was thinking what was going on, Fukawa and Shou. –"I would split myself in two just so I could listen to both at the same time. Both got something on them…" The smart Fukawa, shy, into a point someone with really pessimistic views, yet with a huge talent for writing, a huge knowledge was hidden behind the poor esteem.

Shou, reckless, loud and with esteem so high it could touch the sky. Dangerous yet with a side that wanted nothing but have fun and enjoy the simple things. Weird in more senses than the same Fukawa, yet she had her own charm that made you curious of herself.

You couldn't avoid feeling attracted to either of those. One was the hot air surrounding you on a hot day; the other was a soft breeze that made you wish to keep enjoying it. Naegi didn't know what was going on in his mind since Fukawa visit to check on him he had felt his cheeks redden and didn't stop.

–"Fukawa…what is that charm of yours" He just couldn't understand, what had made him feel like it, oh wait, he did understood, she had said they were friends, well at least she had made it seem they were friends, right? Or not? The point is he felt a huge advance in their friendship; she actually said they were friends.

Tomorrow would be another day, and just maybe, Naegi could say hello friend, or hello Fukawa with a smile without fear of her running. –"Tomorrow will be another day…" Naegi proceeded to prepare to sleep; neither Fukawa nor Naegi thought the other was thinking the same confusion.

 _ **Hey people I'm back, sorry for the long wait, I wonder if some still expected this to go on, anyways, thanks to everyone who still hoped for this to keep going, I like to write about it, is like 1am on my side so I could upload this little update, expect more soon, finally got a work that can keep my apartment running! I hope you enjoyed the little poem.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, thanks everyone who reads this, I'm really thankful for it. On with this

Chapter 7: Fear and the sound of silence.

Ever heard about tomorrow? Is funny, we give it for granted when is not a promise, is merely a chance of happening. Often is said that tomorrow will be better, sadly this tomorrow was covered in the shadow of a storm, lighting stroke early and the wind howled, the students were all in their rooms, all but one who seemed to be abandoned by the lady of luck.

Makoto Naegi was walking through the empty hallways of Hope´s Peak Academy, everyone seemed to be in their own paces due to the heavy storm, the same storm that ended up creating a leak on the roof of his room, it wouldn't be a problem, if the leak hadn't created many others forcing Naegi to leave while the janitor tried to fix it, needless to say he was suspecting Naegi of breaking stuff to have him work, first a door knob now a roof, anyone would suspect.

–" I guess is just not a good day" Sighing while looking at the storm strength Naegi could only hope his room wouldn't ended up being a pool when he came back to it. He was hoping to find someone to have a chat with, but pretty much everyone seemed busy.

Hagakure said he had to take the chance to try to see into the future due to his crystal ball working more with the rain, Ishimaru said he had to make sure Mondo wouldn't go out in his bike with the rain outside. Fujisaki seemed to be programming some stuff on alter ego, Kirigiri seemed busy reading a novel, Asahina and Sakura were both chatting intently of swimming techniques, needless to say Togami wasn't an option to him.

For a moment he thought Celes would be a chance, until he saw her gambling on poker against Hifumi and Leon, Maizono seemed to be doing well on the game though. Not feeling like gambling he just kept walking, Fukawa crossed his thoughts thinking she might feel like doing something, or at least to lend him the book to keep reading it, after all she said that she had to be with him when he read it.

He kept walking to Fukawa room; the storm seemed as if it would rage for the whole day and in a way this seemed kind of sad, no ray of sunlight was able to pass through the deep black clouds. When Naegi knocked the door to her room a thunder roared with the presence of a lighting resulting in what is known as a blackout.

–"No, please! Turn the light back!" Naegi heard the screams of Fukawa, he fumbled with the door being able to open it as it wasn't locked, he couldn't really see anything inside the darkness of the room, until lighting illuminated everything he saw her, holding her knees tight to her chest crawled in fetal position crying in the floor… _–"what happened to make her this scared"_ Naegi could only think about it then.

He didn't lost time reaching Fukawa, trying to make her sit instead of being on the floor, she forced herself in the floor crying more and more, suddenly she fell unconscious just like if nothing had started, as Naegi tried to speak he felt the cold metal on his neck, a metal that had been growing familiar by now.

–"Who are you? You better not lie" Shou, it was her who had woken up now that Fukawa had fell unconscious, as if on cue the light came back and Naegi saw her face still covered in tears, they were fresh hanging on her eyes. –"Naegi?! What happened here, wait scratch that, guess I know already" Shou stood up removing the scissors from his neck, she saw around as if observing and just felt that she was looking for something to say to break the silence that had been born when she stopped talking.

–"Guess you must be asking yourself what happened eh Naegi?" She sat on the bed patting a place for him to sit, it felt awkward, Naegi had never been sitting on a girl bed, so he just sat on the spot she indicated. Silence seemed to haunt, only to be broken by thunders roaring. –"She is scared of the dark" she scratched her neck while looking to the roof.

–"And I mean it, she could piss herself in the dark…now she just fells unconscious like you saw…" Shou seemed pensive while Naegi tried to understand why would someone fear the dark so much, before he could ask he was dragged to fall on the bed next to Shou, now both looking to the roof. –"Is not my place to tell you why, but I felt you wouldn't stop nagging with questions if I didn't told you" She sighed looking to the roof while Naegi absorbed the information.

–"We are a mess." With a sigh she let herself relax thinking Naegi would go away, who would want to be near someone who feared the dark so much, only kids fear the dark. –"I´m afraid of ghosts" Shou looked to Naegi direction as if expecting anything else to come out, he just sighed. –"Seems fair you told me her fear, now you know mine" He sighed while smiling. Shou chuckled –"You told me, not Fukawa, you will have to tell her yourself your fear once she is back"

Silence, awkward, comfortable, soothing, calm, there are a ton of ways to describe silence, way too many to list them, but this silence in particular could only be called simply. Nice. It was just them, sure rain hadn't stopped out there, a thunder would sound now and then, but yet the silence between the two was nice.

As if waiting for one to break the silence they were just there, in a bed laying their backs in a comfortable silence, just looking at the roof, Naegi was thinking about how Shou seemed to enjoy moments of solitude like the one they were in, a comfortable moment. –"Well I guess you should stop wasting time here Naegi" Shou said while looking to the roof, her tone carrying melancholy in it. What in the world made him utter the next words he said, he didn't knew why but they just felt right to say them.

–"Time you enjoy wasting, is not wasted at all" Shou back straightened up looking him from a higher point at his eyes closed and a smile on his face, she just laughed, laughed like she hadn't done in a while. –"Kyehahahaha! So you are wasting time?! What's up with the smooth line Naegi?! Kyehahahaha!" She laughed until a tear of happiness fell from her face, she hadn't laughed like that in a long time.

–"I d-didn't mean it that way! I just wanted to!" the next words didn't make the road out, how would they do when he had been silenced with a forced kiss by Shou, Naegi felt confused, yet he closed his eyes only to open them when she broke the contact. –"Take that as my thanks for making me laugh Naegi, little Macarena, you sure are something else kyehahah!" Shou stood up from the bed walking out of the room, a flabbergasted Naegi was left in the bed, frozen and confused, what happened, why did it happened, did it mean something else? Why his heartbeat wouldn't go down the 100 miles!

 **Oi, I hope you all liked this chapter, as always, reviews critics anything is highly appreciated as it will help me being able to write better for your enjoyment people, have a good day! Till next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey how has everyone been? Hope you all been well, would like to chat more but hey you aren't here to hear from my side, so let's keep this rolling!**

 **Chapter 8: Minutes for Midnight.**

" _Why? Why did she do that? Did it meant anything to her at all?"_ the thoughts of a simple man, one who thought luck has always been against him, or maybe it has always been by his side in a different shape that not everyone thoughts about it.

Looking at the stars from the roof Makoto Naegi is sitting, just watching the sky, is fun how some nights one could swear the stars dance in front of your eyes...this wasn't one of those occasions, the storm had passed a while ago, and one flustered Naegi was still looking at the stars.

A while ago, Fukawa had kissed him. It hadn't been gentle, it had been pretty much just her mashing her lips against his, yet he did not resisted, nor he thought badly of it, but a question raised in his mind " _Did it meant something else? More than a thank you?"_

He thought the fresh air of the night would help him think better, one could still feel the air humid by the rain that had washed everything with it...everything except his doubts. He had been left in the bed flabbergasted. Naegi first kiss, it had been from someone he would have never expected.

Feelings can be confusing, especially when you don't know anything of the person that cause those feelings. He had started to know a bit more of Fukawa...but what about Shou?

Shou and Fukawa, the two sides of the mirror, Shou was energetic, reckless, fearless and pretty wild in itself. Fukawa, shy, quiet, with a low self esteem, one that hided incredible talent, and endless amount of knowledge that didn't stop to surprise him if anything it only made him want to know more of the mystery she was.

Naegi looked at the night sky, it looked peaceful, the moon in a half, and the clouds surrounding it. It almost seemed like…

-" A b-boat floating in the sky, t-traversing a sea of gray... is amazing isn't?" a trembling voice spoke from the shadows of the door that lead to the roof, Naegi just hummed in acknowledgement, not really wanting to look at her right now. Fukawa stood in the frame of the door looking up to the sky.

-" I'm sorry, you p-probably saw something p-pathetic eh?" Fukawa spoke with a hint of fear in her voice, Naegi kept looking to the sky. " _can't really blame you Naegi...who would like a friend who is afraid of the dark…"_ Her thoughts were cut off by the voice of Naegi "I'm scared of ghosts you know? Whenever I would think of one being around I would become a trembling mess... there is nothing wrong with being afraid of stuff, I'm sure everyone has a fear"

Naegi voice sounded clear, simple and honest. At least he hoped his voice had sounded like that, he didn't want Fukawa to think badly of herself, or that he was lying to get her to feel better.

A simple humming sound was the indication that Fukawa had acknowledged that answer. Naegi was still watching the sky, he was afraid, afraid of facing Fukawa after their kiss...well it had been with Shou, but the matter still remained in his mind.

He just felt a sudden pressure in his back. He got rigid as a stone when he understood what was the feeling judging by the sounds of her sitting. Fukawa back was together to Naegi back, she was looking to the sky, she had made a really bold move. " _Friends do this kind of stuff right? L-lay back to back...I should have asked"_

-"Naegi...is it okay if I stay like this?" She had managed not to stutter, a small victory to her...she hoped. " _I just hope my heart doesn't jump out of my chest, why it wont stop!"_ Were the thoughts of a Makoto Naegi who had a Fukawa Touko in his back. "Sure, you can stay" He smiled inwardly after saying the words.

A comfortable silence stayed in the rooftop of hope peak academy, two students looking at the sky, while from different angles, the sky they saw was the same, open yet darkened by the remaining clouds of storm.

What do you say in a situation like this one, there was nothing the other could really say, silence was their friend, and no one wanted to say goodbye to it so soon, Naegi was fighting the blush on his face that had been developing by feeling Fukawa breathing, relaxing movements from her back, reflecting the fact she was totally at peace it seemed.

Fukawa was in a similar state, she could feel Naegi breathing, she could feel when Naegi would try to move a bit, as if to try to see her, she would do the same in the opposite side, avoiding the eye contact between them. She was enjoying the silence, the calm of the moment, and she hoped it would really last more.

" _If possible...just let me enjoy this moment….enjoy this moment as long as I can with my f-friend...because thats what we are...friends….right?"_ Fukawa thoughts flew by with the stars. " _I hope she keeps relaxing...she deserves it more than anyone else"_ Naegi let his breath flow out of his lungs relaxing, without knowing it he had been timing his breathing with Fukawa.

Two tired souls, one of his luck, another for the other tenant in her mind. She decided to move. She didn't know what made her move out of her position, she just decided to be bold, if the other side could do it, why couldn't she do it?

Naegi felt a bit disappointed, he had hoped the moment would last a bit longer, even if he himself couldn't get why he wanted it to last longer. Without noticing hazel eyes were confronted by grey eyes. He tried to move back at the sudden confrontation of color. A firm hand stopped him from going back.

The gray eyes seemed full of confidence, a bold courage burned in them. To Fukawa the hazel eyes of Naegi were full of uncertainty, yet they had this weird look in them that was curious, deep inside the curiosity of knowing what was happening.

"Naegi...we are friends right?" The question send Naegi frantic mind to clear, the grey eyes were of Fukawa, he had never seen them so close. The glasses seemed to magnify the effect of those gray eyes, he felt compelled to be honest, those eyes didn't allowed lies.

"Yeah, we are friends Fukawa" He smiled, while closing his eyes, hearing the words of Fukawa "That's good" that moment, that single moment of closing his eyes was enough for chaste kiss on his cheek to come by. Naegi opened his eyes in clear surprise, a flustered Fukawa was standing, the bright courage that had been burning seemed to be replaced by quick instincts of running.

Before he could muster a word she just ran to the door shouting to him "Is r-really late! S-sorry!" Fukawa ran out of view faster than the time it took Naegi to stand, he just looked at the sky while his face was red. Once he entered through the door and made his way to his room he could see the clock indicating the time. It was almost midnight, and the events of recent reviewed in his mind.

Fukawa had kissed his cheek, it was chaste, soft and fast, contrary to Shou rough and forced kiss, yet...he couldnt tell which he had liked the most.

 **Well everyone, we end there for now, see ya soon. Hopefully sooner than later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews are appreciated, but the sole fact you take your time reading the story is more than enough.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sooner than later eh? catch the joke? because last time I said see ya...well if you got to explain it, it isn't a joke anymore is it? My humor sense is as dry as a rock. On with the story!**

 **I would like to thank PixelDemise for betareading the chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Researching and a date?**

 _It's not here either! How many more will I have to look through!"_ The thoughts of a certain Toko Fukawa were rushing as she read through a pile of books in her room. She couldn't just go to sleep after what had happened, so instead of rushing to her room, she took a detour to the library and took as many books about friendship and social relations as she could carry with her.

Her room was full of the books of all kinds, the types of love, the interaction of human, nature of social relations, anything at all, even children books about friendship were in a huge pile together with encyclopedias, at this moment one could swear that the room of Fukawa was more like a small library than a room, books were everywhere they could fit, in a way one could swear there was no order in the huge piles.

Fukawa read at an amazing rate, her ability to research was a must in her ability as a writer, she needed to understand what she wrote about, but merely understanding the basics wasn't enough, not in this case. A couple of hours ago she had held Naegi in place and kissed his cheek, she didn't really understand why she had done such a thing.

 _Empathy?, no, this is not romance story.,Geh! I just need to understand why I did what I did! Is this normal in any friendship? Is not like I can go around asking!"_ Her thoughts kept going around and around as she searched through books for the , encyclopedias, poems,so many books around her and yet none seem to have the answer she wanted.

As she kept reading the passage of one suddenly caught her eye.

" _ **I like what I have here... I don't know..." Sighing as she said those words, she simply looked into the sorrow of his hazel eyes, tears threatened to pour out of them like the flowing raindrops in the window. "We could have something better!" Tears fell as he kept speaking to her "Aren't we friends? Don't you want something more?"**_

Fukawa stopped reading there her mind grew frantic about the novel she had read " _Are all friendships so dramatic? Do all of them tend to grow bigger and change into something more?"_ As she kept reading it she just noticed it ended up clichély with them being together as a couple., Tthe novel didn't really helped her with her idea of what was happening inside her thoughts. , Sso far she still didn't understand what had made her kiss Naegi on the cheek.

The more books she ended up seeing, she just saw the same clichés and same ideas., Philosophy wasn't a help either, so far it seemed she could just tell friendships were complicated., Nno friendship seemed the same, and this was a huge problem as she didn't have anything to compare her friendship with Naegi with.

It had started to become easier to say the word "Friend"; Naegi fit the word well. The definition of a dictionary seemed simple enough " _A person who is on good terms with another; a person who is not hostile"._ It seemed simple enough, though there were more definitions. " _.A person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard."_ She kept reading through the pile of books, there was still more material for her to read before she could come with a good enough answer to her question.

Fukawa didn't notice when sleep took her., She had been reading without regard to time, her goal was clear and she couldn't stop until she had an answer., It could have easily been the middle of the day, or even night again. It was hard to judge time when the window is blocked by piles of books.

Her dreams were weird, changed by what she had read

" _Touko! Aren't we friends?! Sad hazel eyes looked at her., She was wearing her business suit, her life as a lawyer kept her busy, but lately she had met with an infatuated boy., He just wouldn't leave her alone, finding her during her free time when she just wanted to be alone., Tthey had spentd time together, and now he had asked that with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. She had enough of this, she had to be clear with him. "I'm sorry Makoto, but it just can't be., I have a good life here... I just can't throw it all away for our friendship…" As she finished her sentence she passed her hand through her black combed hair. Makoto's hazel eyes filled with tears as he shouted at her full of hope and sorrow "We could have something better! Don't you want something more!?"_

 _His sad eyes were full of tears, yet they had hope, as if the only thing those eyes would never throw was the hope of her answer. ..Toko couldn't avoid seeing them directly. , Sshe placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the softness of it in her rough hand. It was proof of how hard she had worked to get the respect she had always would someone be so desperate to befriend her? Why did Makoto even want to be her friend?_

" _Makoto...it's just that." Before she could keep speaking, the sound of a motor roared to life making her pull her hand back from the soft face of Makoto. A motorcycle drove in their direction. A woman wearing a leather jacket and a black helmet with metal details got off the bike. On the back of her jacket one could see a symbol of a pair of scissors. She got ran between Makoto and her. She was carrying an extra helmet by her side._

" _Makoto! Forget about her! Come with me! We will travel the roads! Our hearts will roll with the wind and our home will be together! Makoto, forget this woman and come with me!" Makoto watched with wide eyes as she offered him the helmet Toko could only look on as Shou, her rebel sister, took Makoto away without receiving an answer to question…"_

"Gaghh! M-Makoto don't go with S-Shou! She screamed feeling the dizziness of her sleep going away. "Stupid dreams… I should have researched in the morning .What time is it?" She moved the books away looking for a clock. Fixing her glasses, she looked towards the clock. Eleven, well she couldn't blame herself, she had woken up early and hadn't rested at all.

"Stupid dream...it didn't makde any sense... Stupid romance novel... As if things like that happened in real life…" She sighed when she saw her eyes in the mirror of the room. Tired eyes with shadows under them, she had really exhausted herself this time around. She really didn't care about them though, she decided she would just take a bath.

In the shower her thoughts went to the amount of useless information she had reviewed and how she had ended up having a stupid dream. As if she could be a lawyer, or as if Naegi would just be a coffee delivery boy... Well maybe he would, she didn't really knoew if he had a dream for the future.

After the bath she wore her usual clothes and did her hair in the braids she always wore. When she walked outside she saw Naegi coming to her direction, his worried expression changed to one of joy. When he saw her Naegi waved at her and once he was closer he spoke to her "Hello Fukawa! I was worried I didn't see you during breakfast" She couldn't help but smile, but she didn't know why she was smiling.

She wasn't really used at someone worrying about her for something so simple, it felt weird yet good at the same time. " _Weird as always... I guess that what's made him my friend?"_ She felt relaxed at simply seeing him. Naegi had that relaxing effect on her, as if she didn't need to worry about what she said "D-don't worry, I'm okay...just stayed rese-reading, I mean I was reading all night." She didn't want to reveal the fact she had been researching about friendship.

She noticed Naegi didn't questioned her about the kiss on the cheek, sadly the memory of that brought a blush to her face that threatened to become material for questions "Are you okay Fukawa? Your face suddenly got red" Naegi pressed his forehead against Fukawa to try and take her temperature., She was just a bit taller than him, but not enough to make him get on the tips of his feet.

This had the worst possible effect, as Fukawa had an overload by the contact between them, making her faint. Once Naegi saw her fainting he couldn't avoid letting out a gasp. , Jjust a second later Shou was in control, with her long tongue and feral looks, smiling at Naegi.

"Yo Naegi! Good time, I had been hoping to see you" she was smiling at him. It was funny how he didn't realize the roles had been reversed as he was now blushing instead of her. "Good to see you Shou" Naegi smiled while still blushing, he closed his eyes as to make an wide smile and felt the sudden weight of an arm around his back "Of course it's good to see me, who could resist this? Kyehahah!" She motioned to herself with her scissors in hand.

Naegi never understood how she took the scissors out so fast. "You know I had a fun dream last night, you were there, and I was there." She got in front of Naegi her rough hand still on his back, and Naegi could see deep red eyes looking directly into his. "I dreamed how Fukawa kissed your cheek! Can you believe it?! Kyehahah!" As she said it Naegi's blush grew redder as Shou stared right at him  
"Can't blame her, I mean it would be like blaming me you know? Kyehahah" Shou had always been the more touchy-feely of Fukawa sides, yet Naegi could swear she was being even more so today. She hadn't taken her hand away from his back as she looked at him. Now, as she moved side by side with him, he could feel her hand closing around his. "But, well a dream is only a dream, let's enjoy this moment" she said keeping her feral smile pointed at him.

"Let's go on a date Naegi" Shou spoke with her smile showing all her feral teeth and her tongue at the side hanging in an almost silly way. Naegi couldn't even get to speak before she poked his cheek with her scissors "What's taking so long, let's go! A day of school you miss won't change anything. Kyehahah!" She dragged him along, looking for the exit with her scissors in hand. He didn't even dare telling her it was bad to run around with scissors.

 **Enjoy it? Any problems with the reading please be sure to express any concerns or things around! Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! How you been all of you? Man I'm glad to be back, well enough of the formalities! You are here to read so here we go! This will be a really important chapter though, so enjoy it! I will be trying to update 2-3 times a week.**

 **Chapter 10: The Question.**

Getting out of Hope Peak Academy is not a hard job, students are often in an out of the place. This is due to a way to promote that students don't only focus on the studies but that they can feel free in order to keep developing their talents, of course, most of the times the things needed are in the school so there is not really need of getting out.

But for a girl with scissors in her hand the school was a limited space for what she had in her mind **.** In the eyes of the people the scene developing in front of them was just a cheerful couple running around enjoying the wonderful breeze of the day as they went probably on a date. They would have been half right, after all, they were going on a date. Were they a couple? Hard to tell.

But on the views of the people is always hard to tell. But one person was thinking seriously this question, that one being Genocider Shou. What was Naegi to her? A friend? A partner in crime? An ally of justice in her quest? Names and titles flew in her head as she kept running holding his hand.

Naegi was in a similar state of mind, what were they? Good friends? As his mind was going around he could hear the voices of people as they saw them running.

"Ah to be young and in love" a voice said with affection in its tone remembering better times. "Oh my look at that couple" someone said seemingly surprised seeing them run. "Young love eh?" Seems everyone that saw them thought they were a couple. Well usually couples go holding hands.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but he noticed something. He had been keeping her pace. On some point of their run both Naegi and Shou had come to a steady pace that allowed to be moving faster than walking but allowed him to stay close to her. _"As if she wanted me to keep close"_ Were the thoughts of Naegi at this.

On a moment they reached a park and it was then that Shou clearly bring them to a halt "Here we are! The perfect spot for a date!" Fukawa extended her arm as if to show Naegi the place, he does had to admit, it seemed a nice place. Green trees, benches, a lake in the middle. Quite normal but it had a charm into it, maybe it was the fact it was so relaxing. Well kind of hard to not be relaxing when there wasn't anyone around.

Naegi knew he had lost the day of class, but might as well enjoy it "It seems nice Shou" Naegi smiled, at this Shou smiled herself revealing her teeth "I knew you would like it, this place screamed your name allover kyehahaha" Before Naegi could speak he felt how Shou linked his arm with hers. "Let's go then! Is our date after all"

Shou took him walking, which surprised him, she was often more on the wild side of things, always rushing in explosions of energy, and it was surprising to see her so relaxed walking with him. She was guiding their movements, Shou was good at fast thinking, she wasn't one to make full plans ahead, to her life was an explosion of moments so might as well enjoy them as they come.

She had thought Naegi would prefer a place where they could be in calm without any interference around. Well she was the one who didn't wish people to bother them, it was her date with Naegi after all. Honestly, she still didn't got what made Naegi interesting, but he simply was to her.

"Well…what's next?" Shou stated in a deadpanned tone that surprised Naegi. "Honestly is my first date, I don't know how things work in this things kyehaha" she laughed, and Naegi couldn't avoid to smile _"Same honesty as always"_ Fukawa would have never said something like that, but Shou would totally do it.

Honesty, bluntness and explosiveness made Shou unpredictable in a good way, a contrast to Fukawa shyness and planning. Naegi could only smile at her "Did I said something fun? You are smiling a lot" At this Naegi got red on his cheeks at Shou observation "No, I'm okay, is just…well you are always honest" This time it was her turn to smile "No better policy than honesty, unless a cop asks, then you can lie kyehahaha" Naegi thoughts drifted fast _"No doubts why no one ever caught you"_

Shou guiding of the park brought them to a tree that offered shade and was near the lake. A relaxing spot _"Bet the little Macarena will like it"_ Shou decided to sit on the base of the tree, due to her arm being linked with Naegi he also had to sit. "Well enjoy the view Naegi" she extended her arm holding a scissor to show Naegi the view from their point.

It was nice, the clear water reflected the surrounding of the park and the sky as a mirror. Peaceful breeze blew around making the leaves of the trees dance around, making small ripples in the almost still mirror made of the lake. Naegi felt relaxed and closed his eyes, until he felt the poke of scissors on his cheek.

"Oi! No falling sleep on our date! I refuse to think I'm so boring to make you to fall asleep Naegi!" at this he laughed "Sorry…is just this place is really relaxing, thanks Shou" At his thanks she seemed to relax and put her scissors away. "Anytime Naegi" She smiled, her long tongue moved to the side as she smiled.

"Im still on the lost though, what do people do on dates? Just stay sitting and doing nothing? Sounds rather boring kyehahaha" She was trying her best to make conversation she then got an idea, Fukawa might be on the classics, but she was more on the other side of the books, so she told Naegi something Fukawa would have fainted by just thinking the idea.

As her mind worked on the plan Naegi mind was in deep thought.

Naegi had been simply relaxed being at the side of Shou, even if they weren't speaking he just enjoyed her presence, in a weird way, he felt oddly protected by Shou. The whole date thing had been surprising and in a way he couldn't refuse. But it was a weird feeling.

Often one is taught that a man should protect the girl, like a knight protecting a princess. But in Naegi case it was the opposite, the princess was protecting the knight, what's more, the princess had more knight material than him. Shou was confident and in a way her confidence and bluntness made Naegi relax, he felt that as long as she was there, nothing would really happen to him.

His thoughts were broken by the sound of Shou voice. "Oi Naegi! Rest your head on my lap!" Shou smiled inwardly, this never failed in books! The couple would sit in the lap of the other and they would chat a lot, at least that's how she remembered the book. Honestly she wasn't that much into books so her memory could be hazy about the details. _"Who cares, I know this doesn't fails ever! Kyehahaha!"_

Naegi who was just at the side of Shou suddenly became a blushing mess trying to form words. "A-ah, but…Isn't that..you" Shou smile turned feral as she took her scissor to poke Naegi side. "It wasn't an option, your head, rest. Now. Kyehaha" Naegi let himself be guided by Shou free hand. Her hand was on his cheek and she guided him to her lap.

Honestly. She couldn't see what was so nice of it. Sure he could see Naegi blushing face directly from her position. And Naegi could surely see her face from that angle, but really. _"What is so nice of this, I thought it was something awesome on dates, feel pretty simple if you ask me."_ Her head was so into thinking what was so nice of the position she didn't notice Naegi.

She was even if unconsciously passing her hand through Naegi hair, who couldn't be blushing more even if he tried. _"Is she seriously doing this?! Isn't this something really personal to do?! Why is she doing it! Why I can't say no!?"_ Naegi was blushing, but he also found himself relaxing at the way Shou hand rested over his head in a soothing manner, even if the person doing it wasn't conscious of it.

" _Really, what's so nice of this? I thought it would make me feel something…I got to say is nice the whole deal of petting this…wait…is Naegi head isn't?"_ She looked down seeing the movements her hand was making and saw the blushing Naegi, who in a weird way looked relaxed. This brought a smile to her face as she suddenly got the feeling to tease him.

"Oi Naegi. Feeling comfortable aren't we?" At this Naegi opened his eyes and tried to look all over but just couldn't seem to be able to form words, not that he needed as Shou kept speaking "Kyehahaha relax Naegi, I'm actually enjoying it too" At this Naegi tensed but also stopped his intention to find something to say.

She kept Naegi in that position for a moment before speaking. "Hey, why are you always so nice to everyone, got me curious of that" She decided she could use the chance to ask personal stuff, people did that on dates right? Asking personal stuff? Seemed kind of rude but hey, she wasn't going to question how dates worked.

Naegi seemed surprised at her words and he fought the blush on his face before trying to be serious "I…I just think everyone deserves to be treated nicely, there is no need to be bad with everyone…" At this she smiled, her smile looked feral as she approached her face close to Naegi. "Even someone ugly as me?" she was about to laugh when suddenly Naegi spoke up fast.

"You are not ugly Shou" This took her by surprise. She opened her eyes in the surprise and Naegi kept speaking "You are someone who is beautiful…you are honest, you can be blunt, you are also do thing without much planning, but you always do the things you want to do…and I think that is something not many people do. You live the way you want to"

He meant every word he had said, he found her beautiful not only her physique, her red eyes that were full of mystery in them, the way she could smile so freely, how her feral teeth shined white, how her tongue moved independently of what she was doing, all of Shou was a representation of how free she was. She was beautiful because she was an explosion.

You couldn't hold it in one place, she would always found a way to do what she wanted, to make things go her way, and it wasn't for selfishness, no. It was because she was free like an explosion of energy that always made itself known, screaming to everyone, I am here. That feeling, that proof that she was there, made her beautiful in his eyes.

Shou wasn't sure what was happening. She wasn't sure, was she sick? She suddenly felt her face going hot. She couldn't be sick, she was okay, she didn't had any fever, she got straight and placed her hand over her forehead to see if she was okay, surely something happened, why did she felt like that? Her train of thought was interrupted by Naegi

"Shou are you…blushing?" Ah! Blushing! A result of suddenly getting blood up there and feeling hot all of the sudden, so that is the way Naegi felt always? "No, yes. Maybe. This is new" Her smile got bigger and bigger, threatening to hurt her cheeks if she smiled anymore. "Say that again" She looked at Naegi who suddenly blushed at seeing her so happy.

It wasn't weird, Shou was often either serious or happy from what he had seen. But this was new, she looked in the brim of happiness, smiling so much he could see all her teeth and her tongue to its full extent. He was confused, but a part of him knew what had got her so happy.

"You are beautiful" Naegi heartbeat increased as he watched her. She laughed, laughed like never before, crying tears of how much she was laughing and shouted. "Hear that world! I'm not ugly! I'm beautiful!" All her attention went back to Naegi. "My, my, when did you became such a smooth talker Makoto?" Naegi blush if possible had gotten even more marked.

She had called him Makoto, no one called him that way. What's more, something in her eyes had changed, sure they were red instead of the grey ones of Fukawa, but there was something more in them, those eyes suddenly seemed highly focused on him. As if the whole world didn't mattered for her, her target was in front of her.

When Fukawa had confronted Naegi of their friendship on the roof that night, her eyes had a burning courage on them and they didn't allow space for lies, they asked for honesty. And now the eyes of Shou asked the same, they asked honesty, she was obviously incredibly focused, no jokes, no smart comments, she was in her most serious self yet.

"Makoto…I like how it sounds, did you know it means sincerity? A word that really fits you…now I want you to be sincere, I don't care if is not pretty…I want you to be honest with me"

He nodded and noticed.

Naegi became tense as he noticed how positions had changed, he wasn't on Shou lap, he was on the grass and Shou was looking at him like a wild animal looks at prey. Shou wasn't showing any nervousness but inside she was feeling with lots of emotions a debate on her mind.

Naegi was nervous, he was on the grass, Shou was on top of him, and yet, even if nervous and tense, he knew he wasn't in any danger. Even in this odd scenario he found himself being the main protagonist, he wasn't afraid. Shou wasn't going to hurt him. But he was confused, what could be so serious that she was so focused.

" _Am I going to really do this? This will change how he sees me…how he sees Fukawa…is it me? Is it her? Who is the beautiful one in your heart Makoto Naegi…My little Macarena…who is it that…"_

"Do you love me?"

She said it. Shou had asked, her voice was full of affection, and this brought surprise to him. Naegi couldn't believe the level of affection in her voice, it was obvious she was seriously asking, it wasn't a joke of any sort. From all the things he had been expecting to hear from her, this wasn't what he expected. He was frozen, and she asked again.

"Makoto Naegi…do you love me?" The affection on her voice was the same and Naegi found himself trying to form words, it was hard because he couldn't stop looking at her eyes, he lacked air, and he couldn't find the courage, but he started, one word at a time.

"I…"

 **CUT! Well expect the answer of Naegi on the next chapter! Chapter 11: The Answer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo everyone! Im back and working! Well what are you waiting for! Get on the ride and enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 11: The Answer!**

"Do you love me?"

She said it, Shou had asked, her voice was full of affection, and this brought surprise to him. Naegi couldn't believe the level of affection in her voice, it was obvious she was seriously asking, it wasn't a joke of any sort. From all the things, he had been expecting to hear from her, this wasn't what he expected. He was frozen, and she asked again.

"Makoto Naegi…do you love me?" The affection of her voice was the same, and Naegi found himself trying to form words, it was hard because he couldn't stop looking at her eyes, he lacked air, and he couldn't find the courage, but he started…on word at a time…

"I…"

Shou eyes were expectant, yet full of affection, no matter what Naegi would answer, she would take his answer to her heart, and if she was rejected she would be okay with it as long as things didn't change between them, as long as things keep going well between them she would be fine, of course she would try to be more affectionate now that she had spoken what was inside her heart.

"Yes?" she said without noticing herself how full of affection her voice was, Shou was always an explosion, literally being free and a powerful explosion, seeing her so calm and relaxed while never loosing focus of his eyes was totally different.

Naegi heart was beating wild, it was rushing and his mind couldn't make heads or tails of the situation, but he was sure of something, something deep inside of him perfectly knew his answer…

Like the bird know it needs the sky to fly. Like the fish swim in the sea. Like everyone know it needs the sun… Makoto Naegi knew deep inside of him that what his life had always been lacking wasn't luck…it was the happiness that came with Touko Fukawa and Shou.

Shou who was still on top of Naegi noticed how he seemed to be in thought and suddenly his disoriented eyes were full of confidence, she got ready and braced herself for the impact, surely, she would be rejected, she would be alone, maybe things would change and never come back, she was ugly and…

"I love you Shou" were the words that came out of Naegi mouth with those eyes full of friendship for the people he cared of…

Ah, rejection, she had been ready but to hear it was totally different and…wait…what?

Her red eyes opened and her smile grew as she couldn't contain the happiness she was feeling, she needed to hear it again, just to make sure of course.

"Say it again!" She didn't mean to be so loud this time, but she couldn't have avoided, she was happier than she ever thought she could feel from any other experience. Everything else seemed insignificant to her right now, her most important reason for existence was in front of her.

The words flowed easily for Naegi this time "I love you Shou" he closed his eyes in relaxation, sure, Shou was on top of him, and he was on the floor totally exposed to whatever she tried, but he was relaxed. He could feel the affection of Shou in her voice and the way her eyes looked at him. He felt the splash of small drops on his face and as he opened his eyes he was met with a scenario he never expected.

Shou was crying.

She was crying but with a huge smile on her face as she spoke…

"I love you too Makoto"

She couldn't believe it. He had said she loved him, and she loved him too. It was perfect, the whole moment was perfect, Shou wasn't a weak person, she never cried, never needed too. But at this moment she found herself crying, the explosion that was Shou was now a rain of tears as she cried in her happiness. She had gotten so ready for rejection she never expected to hear the opposite.

Makoto Naegi loved her.

Makoto found himself enveloped in a hug before he could even ask if she was okay. The hug was different from any other hug he had ever found himself in, right now he felt he was needed, Shou needed him and he found comfort being in her arms, he never felt such feelings in a hug, and those feelings weren't bad at all.

They stayed in their hug for long, there was no way of knowing how long they were enveloped in the hug under the tree, one thing was for sure, this would be the first of many hugs in the future for Shou.

Shou relaxed and felt a tug in her head, seems her time was off…she didn't mind as she broke the hug and used her hands to cup Naegi face.

He got surprised at the way she was still seeing him, her eyes full of affection, those red orbs that didn't allow lies nor anything to get out of their sight, were looking only at him. Her hands weren't soft, they had calluses that only proved how hard she worked in her craft…and yet to Naegi her hands were perfect.

Shou closed the space between their faces as she had Naegi face cup in her hands, they closed their eyes. She kissed him and gave her long tongue pass to Naegi mouth, the kiss wasn't anything like the soft and chaste kiss that Fukawa had given him in the cheek. This one was wild, and the long tongue of Shou made Naegi feel light headed at how she made him feel.

Yet, it might not be soft, but it was full of affection for him, the gesture itself said what Shou said:

"I love you Makoto"

As they were in their own moment Naegi could feel how Shou tongue got out of his mouth and suddenly the red eyes opened, but they weren't red anymore, in their place were the clear grey eyes of Fukawa. They opened in surprise noticing the situation she was in.

" _What's going on here! Why I'm kissing Naegi!? What happened Shou!?"_ She pushed Naegi without saying any word and left running as her face burn in a bright red as being embarrassed at how she had come back.

Naegi fell on the grass with his back on it, he could only see the top of the tree and its leaves avoiding the sunlight to pass by. _"What happened…how I'm supposed to explain this to Fukawa?"_ He was lying on the floor, still lightheaded from his kiss with Shou. It had been different to anything he might have been expecting. But one thing was for sure.

He wouldn't change that moment for anything else.

On the other side of the spectrum, Fukawa was the whole opposite of Naegi relaxed self. She was a mess, her thoughts couldn't keep in one place, she couldn't really control her thoughts, it all flowed back at what she knew of friendship and trying to understand what had Shou done to end in such a situation.

" _Do friends kiss like that? Why did Shou do that? Naegi looked happy…did he likes Shou?"_ The last thought made her stop for a moment when she was now in her room again. She didn't notice how fast she had made it back to the school. But that thought made Fukawa chest ache, as if it was being grasped by an invisible claw.

" _Am I… angry at Shou for kissing him? Am I…. jealous?"_ She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Why would it bother her, Shou was free to do whatever she wanted, and Naegi was their friend…so whatever Naegi decided to do wasn't her business…right?

She was confused. And decided to do the only thing she thought would give her answers. Research.

As she stayed to read more books around the subject of friendship and the aching feeling she had on her chest Naegi was still on the grass when he received a visit in the tree.

"Naegi what are you doing here?" Ikusaba Mukuro, the ultimate soldier asked. Few knew of their so-called friendship. Truth be told Mukuro wasn't one for socializing with others so she often found herself thinking she would spend time alone always. Not that it bothered her, but having someone to chat with that wasn't her sister would have been really welcomed.

She loved her sister dearly, but she could only deal with her so long before she wished to be alone again. That is when Naegi appeared. Asking for help with a project, Junko didn't show any desire to help but she jumped at the opportunity to get distracted. From then on, she had become a friend to Naegi.

Honestly, she had been a bit out of the loop on his friend activities, they would often chat and the last week he had heard Naegi was always out and even missed a class, weird on him, but it had been weirder finding him in the park, she often came for the peace and quiet and never saw anyone, she would remember if Naegi visited the park.

"Oh, hello Mukuro" she nodded at him and simply decided to sit at his side. Not many knew except for her sister, but she had what some people would call a silly little crush on the luckiest student. She wasn't sure what caught her attention, but it simply happened, she liked the guy for his simple attitude. He was a relaxing breeze on the normal and boring weather surrounding her.

"You look happy, did something happened?" Naegi tensed for a moment before relaxing. _"So, something did happen"_ Were the thoughts of Mukuro as Naegi decided to speak up with her "I got kissed by my friend" Naegi decided he could trust her with his secret, after all they were friends.

"Oh" Ikusaba Mukuro was many things. She was a calm person, collected, and often was always considered to be great at what she did. She was calm, and when she liked something, she loved that with a passion, and when she hated, she hated with the full scorn of hellfire.

"Congratulations Naegi. Who was the lucky one?" _"Yeah who is the lucky one who even tried?"_ Were her thoughts as she waited to know who was her competition for the heart of Naegi. She had been making a huge plan on how to approach Naegi and it all ended in the conclusion of the two ending up in a relationship by the end of the year. But it seems someone sabotaged the plan.

"You wouldn't believe it…she is really great." Naegi smiled thinking of Fukawa and Shou as he relaxed in the shade of the tree. _"I won't believe she is better than me for sure"_ Were the jealous thoughts of Mukuro. "Don't tell anyone else for now though, is kind of a huge secret, Im telling you because I know I can totally trust you Mukuro" she nodded excitedly at knowing the name of her rival.

"I was kissed by Fukawa" as Naegi smiled Mukuro image of her possible rival broke in a thousand pieces. "Oh" Oh indeed, she couldn't believe her rival for the affection of Makoto Naegi was Touko Fukawa.

"Congratulations Naegi" She smiled as she started to think how to solve this problem that appeared on her plan. Because she would solve it, there wasn't any problem that Ikusaba Mukuro could not solve.

 **CUT! Yesh! Finally published this, hopefully you guys will like it, we are done with the arc of knowing each other! We are out for the next arc of this story! This will take more part in the classroom interactions with the others, hopefully you will enjoy it everyone, have a great day, keep being awesome as always and enjoy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, let us go forward! Once again, thanks everyone who takes a bit of time in checking this, thanks everyone for the follows, favorites and comments. Thank you everyone.**

 **Chapter 12: The beginning of a project.**

Being in a relationship is not something weird at all. People get together all the time, they break up even at a faster rate sometimes. So is not weird at all when people go around and get together, tying the knot, living under the same roof, making a home of their own. You can choose whatever phrase that fits more to the situation.

Love is foolish, sarcastic, logical, illogical, tragical as it is happy, is the biggest comedy drama in existence that everyone passes through at a point in their life. For Makoto Naegi love came in the form of an excited girl who had a tendency of carrying scissors and a habit of licking his cheek to show affection.

For Touko Fukawa love hadn't come, yet it had also come, at least for a half of her one could say. Shou, the more violent side of Fukawa had just started a relationship with Naegi after a rather emotional moment between them in which they confessed their love for the other.

And for Ikusaba Mukuro love came in the form of Makoto Naegi existence. The fact that the love she looked for had been snatched by Fukawa was surprising, she thought that Naegi was someone who would be snatched away by any girl who took the time to understand his good points.

A part of her had relaxed at the fact that it seemed that while Naegi had contact with everyone no one seemed to look at him the way she saw him. And that was perfect, she had developed a great plan, in it all the events would end up with the conclusion of a heartwarming love confession of their mutual feelings.

But all had ended up rather abruptly, after all, Naegi had gotten together with Fukawa… had he?

Mukuro thought for a moment… Fukawa had kissed Naegi sure, but Naegi said a friend had kissed him, he never said girlfriend, or that it had been on the lips as she supposed… maybe just maybe, she simply had made a mistake.

She let out the breath she didn't knew she was holding on that morning as she fixed her hair the way she liked. Yes, it was all just a mistake surely. She was now feeling silly, Naegi wasn't one for things to go just like that, he was too shy to even kiss a girl in the lips, surely, he and Fukawa had been getting closer, but surely not enough for a relationship.

As she made her way to the first class of the day she expected to be met with the familiar, good morning Mukuro. Coming in three, two, one…

"Good morning Fukawa!"

Naegi smiled openly at Fukawa who found herself fumbling with her books. She had been surprised at Naegi energy in the morning, she was still a bit tired due to her night of research but a part of her felt warm, it was nice to receive Naegi greetings. Friendship wasn't so bad.

"M-morning Naegi"

Fukawa smiled, and Naegi smiled even more noticing her smile, sure she was nervous, but still she had smiled. Both were starting the walk to the classroom when Naegi took notice of Mukuro and waved at her.

"Good morning Mukuro!"

Mukuro smiled waving back at him, sure he had done his greeting but one thing was on her mind. _"I wasn't the first greeting…"_ She decided to not focus on that, still she was surprised at Fukawa greeting Naegi, though from Naegi words they surely were good friends.

The first class of the day was Math. Class 78th was a good class, as expected of Hope Peak Academy it had a rather varied group in it. Naegi observed as Owada, Ishimaru and Fujisaki were getting ready for the class, Junko seemed to be in her own thoughts, Kirigiri and Celestia were simply in silence looking at their notes. Asahina and Sakura chan were chatting, well mostly Asahina, Sakura was just listening it seemed. Leon and Maizono were chatting, and Togami and Yamada were in their respective places seemingly bored.

Really no one seemed to notice their arrival except for Hagakure who waved excitedly at him pointing at his desk. Naegi and Hagakure simply clicked as friends, maybe it was because Naegi listened to Hagakure lectures who no one believed. But they were good friends.

"Yo! Naegi, how is the morning my friend?"

As Naegi sat and got ready Hagakure seemed surprised. Naegi didn't understood why but before he had a chance to ask Hagakure answered his doubts.

"Yo! If it isn't Fukawa! What brings you to our humble corner? Don't tell me! I can see it in my crystal ball, you came in for a lecture of your luck, didn't you?"

Hagakure smiled as he took his crystal ball from under the desk. Before Fukawa could deny in her effort to form words Naegi smiled at the cheerfulness of his friend.

"Ah! I can see it! Yes, it is so clear! The stars have aligned and you are having luck in love, lots of luck in it, is the biggest luck I have seen before, your friend and you will surely get together! Congrats Fukawa!"

He smiled as he kept on talking, and in Fukawa mind she could only think something. _"Love?! Im barely starting to get friendship, and you say Im having luck in love?! As if someone…isn't Naegi my friend? Does that mean me and Naegi are getting together?! No, no it surely is wrong, isn't he like right only 30% of the time?!"_

Naegi could notice how Fukawa seemed to be getting red and motioned for Hagakure to tone down the lecture of the fortune. As Hagakure nodded Naegi simply kept silent waiting for Fukawa to relax, experience had shown him that it was better to let her cool down herself, if he tried to approach things could go wrong and she would faint in the overload.

Once the teacher got into the room and started speaking about how Chess and Math were related. The man was passionate. And honestly for most it just felt like a curriculum activity they were supposed to had, in all honesty just the fact of been in Hope Peak Academy assured their students of a bright future, most through the development of their talents. For people like Naegi whose talent was luck though, it meant to take a curricular program, so while many didn't worry about the class, he and Mukuro did took attention.

Ikusaba Mukuro was many things, but she wouldn't be called dumb or lazy ever. Plus taking notes gave her an excuse to chat with Naegi, if he were to need help with any subject she could just make her way to chat with him by showing him the notes she had taken. She was already good at the subjects, but she had to keep appearances so Naegi didn't suspect the true reason she took notes.

As the class took its normal course Fukawa was more relaxed, she had a lot of time to speak with herself about the issue at hand. What was the whole problem really? Hagakure had said something silly, he often said stuff like that the whole time and he was never right, so why worry? Fukawa was finally relaxing taking notes feeling relaxed.

" _Why worry. He is only right like 30% of the time"_ As her mind droned on to the math problems on the board looking for a distraction another part of her mind spoke a different thought. _"That means there is a 70% chance of him being with someone else"_ She stopped her droning thinking that. A 70% chance of Naegi not being with her.

While she was never one to worry of things like that in the past, the thought that maybe Naegi wouldn't spend time with her made her feel weird. As if something was being taken away from her, something that she didn't understood why, but it felt important, and a part of her didn't liked the idea of someone taking something important.

"Naegi…"

She felt a tad hurt for a moment, she didn't have the time to keep feeling weird as suddenly she felt a light tap on her shoulder. As she looked at Naegi she didn't understand why he looked worried, sure Math could be hard but not to worry and

"Are you okay Fukawa? You look a bit sad…"

Naegi voice was filled with concern but warm feelings surged through Fukawa as Naegi looked at her. _"Always looking at me, right?"_ She smiled and dismissed him with a wave

"It was nothing Makoto"

Before she could understand what happened, Naegi had gotten red faced. She didn't really understand why, it was normal to call him Naegi…except…

It was Hagakure who said the obvious.

"Oh! First name basis? Quite bold there Fukawa"

Her face got red in less than a second as she decided that the notebook in her hands was more interesting than anything else as she let her face fall and consider it deeply. Naegi simply was red faced as he tried to keep taking notes. On the sidelines, a rather angry Ikusaba Mukuro looked at her rival. Calling Naegi for his first name had been quite the bold move. But that wasn't the end of it as she took notice of Naegi feeling brave for a moment.

"O-okay…Touko"

Hagakure was beaming with happiness at his friend bold move. Calling Fukawa by her first name simply got her more flustered as she kept herself on the notebook. The other members of the class hadn't taken notice of the small exchange in the classroom. Only Hagakure and Mukuro knew of the small exchange.

Hagakure was proud of his friend, Naegi was like a little brother…well everyone pretty much was younger than he was, that is normal for the oldest always. And so, he took Naegi as a friend and a little brother to whom he could guide with his wisdom of life and with fortune telling… maybe more of the second than actual wisdom.

He was proud of seeing Naegi being so comfortable with a girl, sure he was always kind with everyone, Naegi nature seemed to make him be nice with everyone surrounding him. But he had never seen Naegi being so bold as to call a girl in a first name basis, though there had been rumors that Fukawa and Naegi had started to get close.

And even if there was no evidence to prove it some had their suspicions. And "some" meant it was the whole class thinking something was going on. And now, now Hagakure had actual proof his friend was getting close to someone, and that made him rather happy, both Naegi and Fukawa could use the bonding time.

As Math ended and they got to Sciences things went fast. Nothing to note for anyone except Hagakure who saw that the two were still embarrassed if their fumbling of words trying to apologize was anything to go by. This small fumble of words was noted by a few but promptly ignored. If anything, Fujisaki seemed to smile at their direction.

Hagakure couldn't believe two people could stay so embarrassed at each other as the classes kept going, seemed the bold move had been rather too bold for either of them. He decided he would have to try something for them to forget their embarrassment.

"They are still at it?"

Hagakure concentration was broken by Asahina who seemed to be laughing inside at looking at Naegi and Fukawa.

"Yeah, honestly, I'm not sure whether to laugh or get in the middle, they can't possibly keep being embarrassed"

Asahina just pointed at them while smiling before speaking again.

"I don't know if we are seeing the same, but the classes for the day are almost over, so if they keep this up we will have 4 classes with them staying the same"

Hagakure just had to do something. But what? The last class of the day was…oh.

And so, Literature came last, their teacher would often give them free time for them to just read something they wished to read and share it in the end. But Hagakure had something better planned. Before the teacher entered the classroom, he decided to approach it.

"Yo! Sensei, I got a great idea for class!"

The teacher was surprised, while not one to slack, Hagakure wasn't one for participation either, often in the back with his partner Naegi. So, the fact that he would approach him with an idea for class was something new, and he was willing to hear it out.

"What is your idea young man?"

It took some minutes for class to start, and it was because the teacher had told them they would have a project on pairs. They would get together and write a small story. The project would be considered a sort of grade for the class, they would be submitting small advances of their work every month and by the end of the year they should have a finished story applying the elements of literature observed in class.

"Get in pairs please, and don't forget to tell me who make the pair, choose wisely everyone. This will be after all the project for the rest of the year"

As some groaned at the idea of actual work, some decided that he never set a length for the story, so they could make a loophole and make something small and enough to pass the grade. Some decided to hit up the idea of a pair with the best at writing. The Ultimate Writing prodigy was in their group after all.

Yet Fukawa while meekly, denied the idea to partner with most. Hagakure nudged Naegi and pointed to Fukawa.

"Is not courteous to keep a lady waiting Naegi. Go for it"

He smiled while raising both thumbs to signal his approval, while Naegi didn't got it, Hagakure pushed Naegi to Fukawa direction as he made a wave to Mukuro.

"Yo Mukuro! I think we are the only ones left"

Ikusaba Mukuro was many things, and while she never hated anyone, she could really start to get angry at Hagakure. She was about to ask Naegi to group with her and suddenly he had been send to Fukawa. It seemed Fukawa had a supporter.

Naegi meanwhile was lightly tapping Fukawa shoulder who looked at him. It seemed the embarrassment had died down, and in a fun moment, both spoke the same words.

"Would you be my partner Fukawa?" "W-would you like to pair with me Naegi?"

They both blinked in surprise and for a moment laughed. Fukawa didn't know what was happening, but she found herself enjoying having Naegi company, maybe it was her thoughts of early in the day, but once they passed and the brief moment ended she suddenly reverted to her back self.

"S-sorry N-naegi I got to leave, tell sensei we are a pair!"

As Fukawa ran out of the class. Naegi couldn't do anything but smile while thinking, that the normal Fukawa, was the Fukawa who he had chosen to be friends with, and enjoyed that friendship.

By the end of the class the pairs were made and the classes had end for the day. Naegi couldn't wait to start working with Fukawa, he had an idea for a story. And he even had thought of a name for it.

Befriending the two sides of the mirror.

He could only hope Fukawa would approve it.

 **Cut! Well hope is to your liking everyone! Will hopefully, see you soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! Back, welcome back everyone! How has the year been treating you? Hopefully well! Apologies! We will resume our usual chapter every week starting today. Hopefully, I can pull 2 in a week, no promises though. Let's go! I don't own Dangan Ronpa!**

 **I bring to you! Chapter 13!**

 **Chapter 13: The mind of a prodigy.**

Honestly, at times life can be rather weird. One day you are on the cloud nine, the next you are deep in the bottom of the pit. But that just the way life works around. Is not weird, rather sometimes, that just life.

For Naegi, sometimes is just simple and that's all. Average in all the senses, sure, luck had the way of turning a day into either great or bad. For him sometimes things often hit the other side of the spectrum. But he never felt bad about it, for he was used to having those spins of luck.

But for Fukawa life was different. Life was a series of events in which things either went bad or not good. Simple as that, she had her small victories in ways that reflected in her writing, that was the way her world spin. Simple as that, a cycle of bad moments and less bad moments.

Yet, things had started to change. Suddenly Fukawa found herself with a friend. Someone who wanted to spend time with her, not for help nor to ask for something. Simply spending time because they were friends. No more than that.

And that was scary for Fukawa.

Because someone wanted her. Someone liked to spend time with her. And that was weird, yet that was not the scary part. No, the what brought fear to Fukawa was the fact that she didn't understand. She couldn't get what happened inside of her when Naegi was close.

Naegi brought inside of her feelings that were nice, feelings that didn't feel like fear, and while making her nervous, she felt safe. Something that wasn't usual for her. Safe, secure, wanted. She couldn't get why her heart would beat so fast, or why she had the dreams she had about Naegi and Shou.

Her heart would beat fast when Naegi was close to her, but some other times, she felt happy. She felt she could smile more, what is more impressive, she couldn't just stop writing and be researching. She found herself with a huge flow of inspiration, and the paper had always been her solace to safely speak her mind.

So the paper just listened. And Fukawa spoke her words writing them. All her thoughts all her feelings were present in the paper. And maybe that was exactly the reason of why she would never let anyone see the notes. For paper was the best listener. But he couldn't keep a secret hidden.

Fukawa wrote everything. And recently she found herself asking something different.

 _70% of Naegi being with someone else... makes me sad._

Her words written in black ink, flowing on the white paper. Simple and deep.

Fukawa had never actually felt sad about people going away, if anything, it was the opposite. She would always feel better when people left her alone, for being alone meant they wouldn't hurt her. But Naegi was different, while she never liked feeling things she couldn't understand. She disliked, even more, the sole idea of Naegi going away.

Naegi had made a path. A straight path to her, and suddenly Fukawa just could not imagine daily life without the greetings of Naegi. The effortless way things would be just simpler with him around, the fact he would be positive trying to cheer her up.

Naegi had become Fukawa friend.

Fukawa was writing on the paper. And she found herself sighing in her room. She had gotten out of the class to write, and keep her research. And suddenly as she seemed to be dozing off around the paper. She could remember the kiss she gave Naegi.

Soft, chaste, and caring. She had just kissed his cheek.

And know she was remembering how it felt the kiss Shou had seemingly given him.

Wild, passionate, and weirdly... caring.

The only thing both kisses shared was the care behind them. Did Shou like Naegi? And if that was the case, did Naegi like Shou too? Weirdly, she didn't seem to really feel bad at the idea of Naegi liking Shou, if anything, it relaxed her knowing Naegi like Shou. Because if that was the case. That meant something for Fukawa.

 _If he likes Shou...maybe he likes me too?_

She found herself tearing away that page and throwing it away. But with the same speed she threw it, she went and pick it up. She folded the page neatly and place it under one of the many books that were surrounding her.

Honestly, what was the word like supposed to mean.

 _Like: To enjoy or approve of something or someone. Do you like fish? I like books. Do you like books?_

 _Do you like Shou?_

"S-seriously!"

Shou threw her hands in the air letting her pen roll away on the desk. She had just ended up writing whatever was crossing her mind at this point. And that was making a mess of what she thought.

She needed to rest.

But more than anything.

She needed to understand, she just couldn't rest in relaxation until she found a satisfactory answer. But how? She didn't really understand the mess of her mind, all her thoughts spun around the fact she didn't truly understand Naegi motivations, and that was the most worrying part.

Before she could fight against the research again, she heard the soft knocking on her door and the soft voice of the problem that she was facing.

"Fukawa, are you okay?"

Naegi spoke from the other side of the door, he was hoping to speak to Fukawa about their project.

Naegi didn't have any idea of how much of a mess Fukawa mind was, still, she tried her best to soothe herself into that she could surely speak with him. Maybe talking would solve the mystery.

"I'm okay, you can come in"

Fukawa spoke softly and clearly. It surprised her, but she couldn't see how surprised Naegi was at the clarity of her voice at that moment.

When Naegi entered the room, he made a small bow to Fukawa. She acknowledged his presence and pointed to the bed. The only place that didn't have books around. Naegi got nervous but still sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is about our project, I got a n-name and wanted to know what you thought of it..."

Naegi was a bit nervous, he didn't know what would Fukawa think of the name.

Fukawa could see the nervousness on Naegi. And for a moment, to her, it felt as if they had switched places. Naegi was nervous, and for a weird reason, she felt safe. She felt confident. She didn't even notice when a small smile formed on her face.

"Naegi, is okay, we can work with it, but only if you tell me the name"

Naegi eyes opened wide, Fukawa was acting confident, the less he could do was be brave and tell her.

"Well...is called, Befriending the two sides of the mirror...is about someone liking the two different sides of someone dear to him" Once Naegi finished spoking he held his breath.

Once Naegi finished spoking he held his breath.

Fukawa was in thought, she had gotten into the mode of the writing prodigy she was. She didn't take notice of how close to her the idea of the story Naegi had said was. She thought about it, and after a moment she nodded.

"Sounds good, we can work more details later. After all the project is the only thing we will do in the class"

Naegi let out the breath he was holding and smiled at Fukawa and spoke without thinking.

"Thanks, also you look nice smiling Fukawa"

Fukawa confidence shattered faster than a brick wall that lacked any foundation. It fell and the confidence went away bringing back the stuttering Fukawa.

"I-i, you s-should not say that! There is nothing n-nice in me!"

Fukawa was embarrassed, no matter what, it seemed Naegi was a mystery as always. While Naegi was getting red on the face he still moved his head in denial.

"That's not true Fukawa. Your smile is cute! I also like your eyes!"

At this Naegi closed shut his mouth using his hand to close the dam that had opened. He had let that escape. In all honesty, he liked the gray eyes of Fukawa that got magnified by her glasses. He also loved the red eyes of Shou that seemed to shine emotion burning all the time.

The two couldn't be more different, but he loved both pairs of eyes. The gray of Fukawa, the red of Shou.

And while he didn't know.

Fukawa herself liked the hazel eyes of Naegi. The eyes of someone who observed the world with optimism, so different from her. And still, the difference as abysmal as it was, didn't make Naegi look away from Fukawa.

She wouldn't speak it openly. But she was thankful those eyes were focused on her.

"D-do you like my eyes?!"

Fukawa tried to sound calm, but she couldn't. It was hard to believe Naegi liked her eyes. Still what was more impressive was that while Naegi was still keeping his mouth shut he still nodded in approval, slowly still.

Fukawa stood from her desk and approached Naegi. In a bold move, she sat beside him on the edge of the bed and force him to keep eye contact.

"W-what do y-you like of them?! W-whats so nice in dead eyes!?"

Fukawa had heard many things relating her eyes, how they always seemed sullen and devoid of light. The eyes of someone who was pretty much dead and was ugly. Words she was used too. And words that to her made sense, so why did Naegi like them?

Naegi took air before speaking, in an intent to relax while still looking Fukawa in the eyes. The gray eyes he liked, magnified by the glasses, just like the last time requested honesty.

"They... they are cute. No. They are beautiful, they just... seem pure, I like looking your eyes..."

Fukawa almost had a heart attack when she heard Naegi say no, but in exchange, she got red-faced at the fact her eyes were not cute. They were beautiful. Pure. Not for a moment, Naegi seemed to lie, nor did he show repulsion at her eyes. Naegi was honest.

He truly found her eyes beautiful.

And while she didn't understand what was happening she approached Naegi. Red-faced, embarrassed to her core, she approached Naegi who was never for a moment closing his eyes as his face also took a red tint.

"C-close your eyes..."

Fukawa spoke softly and Naegi found himself doing what she asked.

Fukawa placed her hands at the side of Naegi face. He shuddered at her touch, yet he didn't push her away. She got closer. And with all the softness that only someone who cares can muster. She kissed Naegi softly on the lips.

Chaste, short, and soft. For a moment Fukawa had made the contact with Naegi lips. Naegi opened his eyes when he felt the sensation on his lips.

Different from Shou who was forceful yet loving. Fukawa was careful and yet… it seemed she had been hoping for doing that.

But alas, courage is a fickle candle for Fukawa. And she went running away while her face was red.

"Fukawa wait!"

As Naegi was trying to run behind her, he clashed against Mondo who had just seen Fukawa running away from her own room while her face was red. The Ultimate Bike Gang Leader was surprised and confused.

"Wow… you two move fast eh?"

Naegi got more embarrassed than he believed was possible and as he tried to explain his words, someone else on the hallways was laughing. Someone who was happy for his best friend.

"And they all say my fortune reading doesn't work"

 **Cut! Hopefully we will see each other soon on Chapter 14!**

 **Chapter 14: The yearning heart.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yo! Let us start this week, well right? Here you have chapter 14! I can't thank you enough everyone, thanks for giving this a chance.**

 **Chapter 14: The yearning heart**

Fukawa moved around the halls and looked for her safe place. A zone she felt safe. She reached for the roof. And just stood on the roof. She needed air, she needed to relax. She was in a train wreck of emotions. Her heart was beating like crazy in a mix between both the running and how she had felt kissing Naegi.

She didn't know why. She could only wonder. But she had kissed him. It had just felt the most natural thing to do.

The moon was a witness for Fukawa. It smiled while looking at her, either on congratulations or mocking she didn't know. But the fact remained the same for Fukawa. She had kissed Naegi, and it wasn't in the cheek. If anything, it was like when Shou had kissed Naegi.

And now she was on the rooftop laying with her back against the floor. She could only look at the clear moon smiling. Fukawa could only look at the moon and remember a poem she once heard.

"Mrs. Moon, sitting up in the sky, little old lady, rock-a-bye, with a ball of fading light, and silvery needles, knitting the night"

Her soft voice echoed in the night, the wind taking her words floating away through the night sky, the only witness of her confusion.

"Why… why did I kiss you?"

Fukawa could only look at the sky. Hoping that maybe it would envelop her and finish her problems through a single action. Yet while those thoughts were always welcomed in the end this time was different, she just didn't want to disappear. For her heart asked something else.

It asked for Naegi. She just started to speak her thoughts, she was tired and her body was exhausted. She just needed to let it all out.

"If love is a magnet… Are you steel? Why do I get pulled to you? What is it that brings me to you… Why is your heart so kind and warm? Why are you so full of optimism…? If I ask…would you stay with me Makoto?"

Fukawa started to cry after she finished her words. She wanted for that. She didn't know why she was crying, she was simply exhausted. She wasn't used to letting her emotions out like that. Her world was words and paper. A much simpler outlet for her thoughts, but right now she just needed to hear herself. To speak what was in her heart.

She stayed on the floor looking at the moon. Asking for something. Anything.

As Naegi climbed the stairs to the roof he was thinking he needed to see her. To make sure she was okay, she had gone running away after she kissed him. The mere thought of the kiss was enough to make Naegi become red-faced in less than a second. He needed to understand. Did Touko like him too?

As Naegi walked to the roof he could hear Fukawa speaking. He approached silently being careful to not scare her. Yet he heard her words. And after that, he heard her soft sobbing. She was crying.

If anyone saw the situation and asked him why he did what he did. Naegi wouldn't have an answer. He would just say it felt right.

Naegi walked and let himself fall on the floor, right next to Fukawa while holding her hand. The sudden contact made Fukawa stop her sobbing and look at Naegi without standing. She saw him, he was embarrassed holding her hand. It wasn't a hard grip, no, it was a caring one.

He was with a red face looking to the sky, she didn't say a word. She just smiled as her left hand was holding Naegi right. She tightened her grip. Both only looked at the moon. No one said any word. They were just enjoying the night sky.

Just like they had done before. It was simply their moment. And yet, Naegi broke the silence.

"I will stay with you Touko"

The grip on Naegi hand got tighter when she acknowledged his answer. While not with her voice, her grip said everything to Naegi.

"Thank you…Makoto"

Both were embarrassed. While they liked each other, it was obvious they had troubles showing it. Still. This was their moment. Under the night sky, both embarrassed, but never letting go the hand of the other. This was the moment they both needed.

The yearning heart was done with yearning. It was fulfilled.

Fukawa decided to move closer to Naegi. She smiled. She didn't understand, but she felt elated. Naegi brought happiness. And he didn't even need to say anything. He just brought happiness with him. Naegi felt a smile on his face too when Fukawa got closer.

She was the one to spoke first. Firm and with decision Fukawa didn't even stutter once.

"Are we together Makoto?"

Naegi was caught off guard with the question. Yet he found himself answering.

"I-I guess we a-are… if you are okay with it of course Touko!"

Fukawa giggled, she enjoyed the honesty that Makoto showed.

"Good…"

She stood up and saw Naegi with her eyes. Hazel met grey once again, and Naegi could feel butterflies in his stomach looking at the smiling Fukawa under the moonlight.

Needless to say, both were happy, while both had different reactions they were both sharing something, they were speaking the same language, a language that often can only be understood by those who are in love.

Touko Fukawa, Shou, both sides of the same person loved one Makoto Naegi, and it was as simple as that, he was what both sides were lacking. Someone who loved them for who they were, he didn't want them to change. To him, they were already perfect.

The moon surely was mocking Naegi whose bravery had gone away, and congratulating Fukawa who was kissing the boy she liked.

 **CUT! Well, as you imagine, this was short due to the fact a chapter will be coming soon.**

 **Chapter 15: Love is a battlefield.**


End file.
